Amnesia
by catou3006
Summary: Il ne s'en souvenait pas. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était d'être venu chez Webedia pour faire un live avec son ami, avoir bu...Et puis... Plus... Rien... Si l'amnésie est un mystère frustrant, la connaissance n'en est pas moins... difficile à assumer... (Terracid x Laink)
1. Chapitre 1: Le réveil

Bonjour, bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fanfiction sur Laink (Thomas) et Terracid (Damien) de la chaîne Wankil studio.

Avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser que c'est une fanfiction sur des personnes réelles de la vraie vie véritable MAIS c'est avant tout une fanfiction donc de GROSSES libertés ont été prises ^^

J'ai eu l'idée de fanfiction après avoir vu leur live chez Webedia où ils ont joué à Amnesia (d'où l'inspiration du titre). Cette fanfiction prend place après ce live mais il n'est pas nécessaire de d'avoir vu le live ou les vidéos qui en sont tirées pour comprendre l'histoire. Voici les vidéos concernées sur la chaîne Wankil studio si vous voulez les regarder :p

\- CHAMPAGNE ET MINI BURGERS (Fond vert)

\- NOS SECRETS DE YOUTUBERS (Fond vert)

\- VOD - Laink et Terracid / Le live fond vert légendaire [1/6]

\- Et les 5 autres

Malgré le fait que je fasse mon maximum contre les fautes d'orthographe (et autres variantes), si vous en voyez, vous pouvez aussi me les signaler et je les corrigerai. (Petites remarques aussi: je suis belge et j'ai donc utilisé un belgicisme sans m'en rendre compte :p farde = classeur)

Si la fanfiction vous plait (ou non), n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour donner votre avis.

Merci et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le réveil

TERRACID :

« Oh, putain de merde »pensait Damien alors que son esprit était encore en train de se réveiller.

Il commença à reprendre conscience doucement, très doucement. Il avait encore les yeux fermés et les paupières lourdes. Plus il commençait à se réveiller et plus il avait terriblement mal à la tête et une envie de vomir. Il était mort de froid et tous les muscles de son corps étaient encore endormis et engourdis. C'était ce froid qui avait dû le réveiller. Peu à peu, il comprit que le froid venait de cette surface glaciale en contact avec sa peau. Il comprit aussi qu'il dormait sur un carrelage. Il tenta d'ouvrir doucement les yeux. Sa vision était floue, mais il put distinguer un long couloir blanc et des dizaines de bureaux.

« Je suis pas chez moi ? »

En attendant d'avoir la force et l'envie de se lever, il tenta de se récupérer de ses derniers souvenirs. Son mal de tête le freinait, mais il réussit à se rappeler. Hier, il avait fait un live avec Thomas, son meilleur ami et partenaire comique de toujours, chez Webedia, leur partenaire financier. Ils étaient venus chez Webedia comme invités sur Lestream mais avaient enchainé sur un live. Il se souvient aussi de pleins de nourriture qu'ils n'avaient pas pu toucher parce que tout le monde s'était déjà servi. Ils avaient eu deux gobelets de champagne. Il se souvenait avoir joué à un jeu d'horreur. Il ne se souvenait plus du nom. Mais il se souvenait qu'il s'était bien amusé, comme toujours. C'était un métier, certes, peu conventionnel et parfois même méprisé. Mais quand il devait Terracid et qu'il jouait avec Laink, il se souvenait à quel point il avait de la chance et à quel point il ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur métier avec meilleur ami.

Mais Damien était bien loin de l'amusement et du fun de la veille. Parce qu'à présent, il était couché sur du carrelage comme une merde avec une migraine qui lui perforait la tête et un drôle de goût dans la bouche, puant la sueur et… une autre odeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Il commença lentement à bouger un de ses bras puis l'autre. Il s'aida de ses bras pour se relever très… non… trop lentement à cause de sa nausée et de sa tête qui tournait. Il avait toujours cette horrible douleur à la tête couplée à une douleur musculaire dans le dos qu'il se souvenait avoir la veille mais qui n'avait fait qu'empirer. En se relevant, il vit des chaises des bureaux, des ordinateurs, des armoires et d'éléments de bureau qui lui firent comprendre qu'il était toujours chez Webedia. Au vu de l'absence de lumière dehors, il n'était pas encore le matin et il n'avait pas donc dû rester inconscient trop longtemps. Heureusement pour lui, le bâtiment était vide et il avait encore bien le temps pour fuir.

« Oh putain » murmura-t-il entre le soulagement et le dépit.

Il réussit à se dresser difficilement sur ses jambes mais la nausée l'obligea à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de bureau. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains deux minutes et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Ses souvenirs commençaient à revenir de plus en plus clairement mais toujours difficilement. Pendant leur live, il se souvient qu'ils avaient eu faim et soif, qu'ils avaient commencé à menacer Webedia pour qu'il leur apporte de la nourriture. Ils s'étaient tellement marrés. Ils avaient même appelé Paul qui y travaillait et il les avait snobés. Finalement, ils avaient fini par se faire livrer des hamburgers. Il ne souvenait plus si c'était bon ou non. Puis ils avaient fini le live. Peut-être ? Enfin… Il ne se souvenait plus.

Puis il réalisa quelque chose. Il avait froid, oui, mais pas partout. Il avait cette sensation de froid surtout dans la partie basse de son corps et puis réalisa qu'il sentait bien trop fort le plastique de la chaise sur ses fesses. Il baissa la tête et constata qu'il n'avait plus de pantalons… ni de slip. Il se releva en panique et prit une des fardes du bureau pour cacher ses parties. Il chercha toute trace de vie dans le bâtiment puis regarda sur l'écran d'un pc encore allumer et vit l'heure.

3:42

Il avait encore le temps avant que les hommes et les femmes de ménage arrivent. Il se souvenait que le bâtiment était censé être vide. Mais l'idée de croiser un membre de Webedia, les bourses à l'air, ne le réjouissait pas trop. De plus, il se souvient que son téléphone était dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il tentait de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé après leur live mais… rien.

Il continuait à scruter du regard l'étage à la recherche de ses vêtements avec une farde cachant ses bourses et une autre ses fesses. Si jamais il croisait quelqu'un dans cette position, sa crédibilité n'y survivrait pas. Puis il commença à chercher à l'endroit où il avait dormi qu'il reconnut au coulis de bave. D'après le peu de souvenirs qui lui restait, Thomas était toujours avec lui quand ils avaient eu fini le live… enfin… il croyait. Mais ça voulait surtout dire que Thomas devait être quelque part. Ou alors il l'avait abandonné comme un lâche ? Non. Il le connaissait bien. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné dans des situations bien plus gênantes. Même si… Damien réalisait qu'il sous-estimait le potentiel gênant de cette situation.

Il chercha pendant plusieurs minutes dans les environs et dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : ses effets n'étaient pas ici. Il décida d'emprunter une longue veste qui était posée sur une chaise et s'en servit pour se couvrir. Il soufflait de désespoir en priant pour ne croiser personne. Il penchait sa tête à chaque intersection et chaque couloir pour vérifier que personne n'était là. C'était le calme absolu, ce qui était à la fois rassurant et à la fois flippant. Il savait qu'il devait n'y avoir personne ce soir-là ni même de la sécurité, sauf les caméras. Il se rassurait en se disant que personne ne penserait à regarder les caméras s'il n'y avait aucun incident. Puis il s'arrêta en voyant de la lumière dans le couloir qu'il devait traverser. Elle venait du bureau de Frédéric Luu, patron de Gaming Live et personne qu'il connaissait bien assez pour ne pas vouloir le croiser dans cet accoutrement, et sa porte était grand ouverte. Et lui, il était là, collé au mur, une veste d'hiver en guise de jupe, après avoir dormi sur le sol les fesses à l'air et cherchant son pantalon. C'était tellement ridicule. Il tendait l'oreille mais… rien. Pas un bruit. Il ne pouvait plus d'attendre et commença à s'approcher. Ses pas étaient tellement lents et tellement silencieux qu'il avait l'impression de faire du sur-place. Plus il s'approchait et plus le bruit des battements de son cœur l'assourdissaient. Il tremblait. Il arriva à côté de la porte. Il n'entendait toujours rien. Il inspira un grand coup et passa tout doucement sa tête pour regarder. Et il vit… Thomas.

Il entra totalement dans la pièce pour voir Thomas affalé sur la chaise du bureau. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Enfin… il ne savait pas si c'était mieux quand il vit le reste du bureau. Le bureau était totalement chaotique : entre les feuilles sur le sol, les armoires vidées et les immenses phallus dessinés sur le tableau blancs et au milieu de ce bazar, Thomas, avachi sur le bureau, l'air bien assommé lui aussi. Il s'approcha et l'odeur sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas mettre de nom dessus vient lui frapper légèrement les narines à nouveau. C'était étrangement familier et en même temps, ça lui provoqua un sentiment de stress qu'il ne comprit pas. Il décida ne pas se préoccuper de ça pour l'instant. Il arriva près de Thomas. Il avait une feuille collée sur le visage et une autre qui trempait dans sa bave. C'était presque mignon, pensait-il sans y faire attention.

Damien était au moins heureux de retrouver son ami. Il en profita pour souffler quelques instants mais pas longtemps puisqu'il vit sur le sol un pantalon. Il l'attrapa mais se rendit compte bien vite, à cause de sa petite taille, que ce n'était pas le sien mais celui de Thomas. Il pencha la tête pour contraster cette même absence de dessous chez son ami aussi. Il scruta le pantalon et se rendit compte que son slip n'était pas là non plus.

« C'est pas vrai… »

Il commençait à se dire que cette situation d'apparence loufoque commençait à devenir de plus en plus étrange et flippante. Il sentit dans les poches du pantalon un téléphone. Il commençait à reprendre espoir en se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être faire sonner le sien pour retracer l'emplacement de son pantalon, au risque de faire du bruit. Il prit le téléphone puis posa doucement le doigt de son ami sans le réveiller pour le déverrouiller. Le nombre de fois qu'il avait vu des vidéos de ce style. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé le faire dans la vraie vie.

Il sortit de la pièce et commença à s'appeler. Pendant quelques microsecondes, il attendit les dents serrées en priant pour que la batterie ait tenu. Puis il entendit une très faible mélodie qu'il reconnut avec un large sourire. Il s'avança d'un pas rapide mais pas trop bruyant. A chaque pas, il était à la fois heureux de s'approcher de son pantalon et stresser à l'idée que quelqu'un ait la même idée et ne le croise. Il arriva dans un bureau dont la porte était grand ouverte et tomba nez avec son pantalon qui semblait avoir été jeté sur un bureau. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de tomber nez à nez avec son pantalon. Il l'attrapa mais n'y trouva pas son slip. « Je devrai m'en contenter… » pensait-il. Il l'enfila, soulagé de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de ce sentiment de nudité et de honte. Il chercha son slip dans le bureau mais trouva quelque chose de bien plus intéressant : une bouteille de champagne vide.

Mais oui. Il se souvenait de ça maintenant. Après leur live, Thomas et lui étaient retournés au buffet. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Paul leur avait assuré qu'il n'y avait plus de champagne ni de nourriture et leur avait juste apporté des bières, ce que Damien n'aimait pas trop mais qu'il avait accepté par dépit. Alors, ils avaient tenté de trouver du champagne et avaient réussi à trouver une boîte remplie de bouteilles. Il avait commencé à boire puis…

Plus rien… Encore…

Bon… Ils avaient dû trop boire… ça expliquait déjà pas mal d'éléments comme son mal de crâne, son envie de vomir et… peut-être le fait qu'ils étaient à demi-nus. Enfin… Cette partie-là restait quand même étrange.

Il prit avec lui la bouteille pour ne laisser aucune preuve. A présent un peu plus à l'aise puisque débarrasser de sa jupe d'occasion, il retourna au bureau de Fréderic Luu pour aller réveiller Thomas. Les couloirs étaient toujours aussi calmes et aussi sombres. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne faisait presque plus attention aux bruits qu'il faisait. Quand il y arriva, il se rappela qu'ils avaient fort intérêt à ranger le bureau ou au moins à fuir. Il s'approcha du bureau. Thomas était toujours endormi. Damien était sur le point de le réveiller quand son attention se porta sur cette odeur qu'il n'arrivait, décidément, pas à identifier. Elle semblait venir d'un petit tas de deux ou trois feuilles chiffonnées et jetées dans un coin du bureau. Il attrapa l'une des feuilles chiffonnées. La feuille était un peu poisseuse. Quand il la déplia un fluide blanchâtre lui tomba sur la main. Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle était cette odeur. Il jeta le plus loin possible la feuille. Il prit une autre feuille pour s'essuyer la main et la jeta aux côtés des autres.

« Oh putain ! C'est pas vrai ! » se retient-il de hurler à côté du corps endormis de Thomas.

Il prit une des fardes qui trainait sur le sol et une feuille propre qu'il enroula sur elle-même. Il s'aida du tube improvisé pour pousser les feuilles chiffonnées sur la farde et puis les rejeta dans la corbeille. Il hésita quelques secondes. Non. Il ne pouvait pas juste jeter ses feuilles dans la corbeille. Elles puaient le sperme ! N'importe qui en entrant ici le sentirait. Il prit alors la corbeille et se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches pour jeter les papiers. Il les jeta toutes en même temps dans l'une des toilettes et regretta vite son action. Les feuilles avaient du mal à passer et il s'acharnait sur la chasse d'eau en insultant toutes les mères des toilettes de France. Ce n'était clairement pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, pensait-il. Mais pour l'instant, il se sentait tout sauf malin alors il n'était plus à ça près. Toutes ses idées commençaient à se mélanger dans son esprit encore secoué par l'alcool et sa perte de conscience. Il n'arrivait pas et ne voulait pas se calmer. Il réussit à se débarrasser de toutes les feuilles, non sans avoir bien mis de l'eau partout. Il se redirigea vers le bureau où Thomas dormait toujours innocemment. Damien se posait LA question : est-ce que tout ce foutre était à lui ? Il y en avait beaucoup pour une seule personne. Était-ce que c'était de lui aussi ? Puis il se rappela de leur live. Il se souvenait de ce moment où il avait menacé Webedia pour qu'il leur apporte de la bouffe. Il se souvient qu'ils avaient menacé de se branler dans les bureaux. Il n'avait quand même pas…

Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer ni de se poser ses questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas la réponse. Peut-être que c'était mieux qu'il ne sache jamais. Thomas était toujours plongé dans un sommeil bien trop profond.

« Merde ! Il est mort ? » commença à se dire Damien en paniquant.

Il arriva près de lui et se pencha vers lui. Le son de sa respiration le rassura.

Il commença à ramasser les fardes et les feuilles qui trainaient et à les remettre dans les armoires. Il effaça aussi les bites qu'ils avaient dessinées sur un des tableaux. La pièce commençait à ressembler à nouveaux à quelque chose. Il n'avait aucune idée de si c'était bien où non parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu le bureau avant mais il savait que c'était clairement mieux qu'avant. Il ramassa la bouteille de champagne et s'apprêta à réveiller Thomas. Puis il remarqua un bout de tissu sur une des armoires. Il le prit. C'était un slip. Pas le sien, donc certainement celui de Thomas.

« Peut-être que Thomas aura plus de souvenirs que moi ? » se demandait-il en espérant que non.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule. Thomas lui répondit d'un grognement.

\- Mec ! On n'est pas chez nous ! Faut qu'on se barre !

Thomas releva la tête, les yeux perdus dans l'infini et avec un filet de bave qui maintenait la feuille collée à sa joue. Il leva maladroitement un bras pour tenter d'enlever la feuille puis plissa les yeux comme si il tentait de reprendre ses esprits ou de le reconnaitre.

« La vache ! Il a encore plus une salle gueule que moi ! »

Thomas finit par enlever la feuille. Damien avait presque envie de rire malgré la situation puis il remarqua quelque chose qui le refroidit d'un coup. Il vit une tâche dans le coup de Thomas, non pas une tâche, un…

Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent dans la gueule comme une violente gifle et l'immobilisèrent pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité.


	2. Chapitre 2: L'oubli

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction ^^

Pas de remarques particulières sinon que vous pouvez toujours laisser un commentaire ^^ (et que je fais toujours mon maximum contre les fautes en espérant ne pas trop en laisser :p )

Merci et bonne lecture :p

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'oubli

LAINK :

Thomas sentit peu à peu son esprit sortir de son état comateux. Quelque chose avait dû le réveiller. Comme un léger tremblement. Une pression sur son épaule. Il émergeait lentement et découvrait un mal de tête douloureux. Son esprit était encore brumeux et ses nerfs avaient encore dû mal à se reconnecter avec la réalité. Il avait de plus en plus froid. Puis il commença à comprendre qu'on lui secouait l'épaule. Il tenta de répondre mais la seule chose que sa bouche put sortir fut un long grognement. Il comprit ensuite, en tentant de se relever, qu'il était assis mais la tête couchée sur une table avec un clavier, certainement un bureau, son bureau. Il avait dû s'endormir devant son ordinateur, pensait-il.

Puis il entendit une voix qui semblait s'adresser à lui. Il avait encore du mal à la comprendre mais elle ne lui était pas étrangère. Au contraire… elle semblait presque apaisante. Il discerna quelques mots : « Mec… nous… barre… ». Il releva la tête autant que possible mais celle-ci était si lourde qu'il eut l'impression que tout bougeait autour de lui. Sa vue était, cependant, bloquée par une espèce de rectangle blanc. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir quelle était cette immense silhouette devant lui. L'homme devant lui était penché sur lui mais ne disait rien. Il semblait l'attendre. Sa vue devenait nette mais le rectangle restait. Et pour cause, c'était une feuille collée à sa joue. Il tenta d'un geste de la main de la retirer mais il ne se rendit pas compte que celle-ci était endormie. Et, pendant quelques secondes, la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire était de se mettre de petites baffes. Il réussit finalement à l'enlever non sans une certaine grâce digne d'un phoque alcoolique.

Il put enfin discerner l'homme. C'était Damien.

Mais quand Thomas le regarda pour chercher une réponse dans ses yeux, Damien recula. Le peu qu'il voyait de son visage se résumait à deux yeux ronds comme des billes qui le fixaient avec le souffle coupé. Mais quelque chose de plus étrange le frappa : les armoires derrière lui. Il inspecta la pièce.

Il n'était pas chez lui.

« Oh putain ! On est où Damien ? » lui dit-il en articulant le mieux possible malgré la fatigue et son envie de vomir.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il le regardait avec un visage grave.

« Merde…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?» pensait-t-il.

Il se leva de sa chaise en titubant un peu. Puis, il vit un pantalon et un slip sur le sol. Il reconnut le pantalon et baissa par réflexe les yeux sur ses jambes nues. Il se mit involontairement à rougir et attrapa ses effets pour se rhabiller. Il n'osa pas regarder la réaction de Damien et l'évita du regard.

« Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer sentir son regard le déshabiller davantage de jugements et de honte. Dés qu'il eut fini de se rhabiller, Damien lui lança d'un ton sec :

\- Faut qu'on se barre !

\- Attend ! Qu'est-ce… On est où ?

Damien s'arrêta un instant avant de lui répondre :

\- Chez Webedia…

\- Quoi ?

Thomas regarda autour de lui et réalisa que se réveiller presqu'à poil chez leurs « patrons » n'était pas la chose la plus naturelle ni la plus intelligente qui fut. Pendant quelques secondes, il le regarda bouche bée et incapable de dire ou de penser quoique ce soit. Damien le constata puis sembla hésiter et finit par lui demander très sérieusement :

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé après notre live ?

Les souvenirs de Thomas lui revirent graduellement.

\- Je crois… On a coupé le live puis on devait retourner chez moi. Non… Attend.

Ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'il l'avait imaginé mais il continua à réfléchir. Puis il remarqua la bouteille de champagne sur le bureau.

\- Oui, je me souviens !

* * *

LAINK :

\- AH ! s'exclama énergiquement Laink. Heu… Bonne nuit ! Bonne nuit !

Terracid éclata de rire en le regardant galérer à conclure le live qu'ils avaient lancé depuis des heures et qui semblait s'éterniser tant il était magique.

\- T'avais rien à dire en fait ? lui dit-il entre deux rires

\- Non, rigolait-il lui aussi.

Terracid l'imita, mais Laink rectifia le tir :

\- Non, mais… non… Heu… Franchement, barbouillait-il dans sa barbe, bonne nuit. Moi, je jette les frites, les machins,… Et… Heu… Allez-vous faire enculer ! abdiqua-t-il.

Terracid explosa encore plus de rire puis l'accompagna dans son délire dans un faux ton snob.

\- Et si vous alliez vous faire enculer ?

\- C'est bon ! Un moment, vous nous laissez jamais partir. Allez, au revoir ! Bonne nuit !

\- Au revoir, dit Terracid d'un signe de la main.

Ils attrapèrent leur bière et trinquèrent à la camera jusqu'à ce que Laink brise leur sérieux d'un :

\- Tellement pourri…

Ce qui fit rire Terracid une dernière fois avant que Laink ne coupe le live.

C'était toujours une sensation étrange : l'énergie, l'engouement et l'alchimie d'être en présence de plus de 8000 personnes s'évadaient d'une traite. Le silence retombait et il ne restait qu'eux deux devant un écran : Laink redevenait Thomas et Terracid qui redevenait Damien. Il y avait toujours après la fermeture du live, un petit silence de réadaptation.

Thomas souffla et tourna son regard vers Damien qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux une dernière fois. Le regard des autres avait eu tendance à le rendre hyper magnanime sur sa coiffure. Mais bien vite, l'un comme l'autre retrouvait la joie d'être enfin libre de 8000 yeux avides. Ce n'était pas qu'ils détestaient être en live. Au contraire, chaque live était une expérience magique qui semblait les transformer et les faire vivre une deuxième fois ; ils entraient dans leur personnage. Mais le fait d'être en permanence surveiller et juger était quelque peu déroutant même s'ils en avaient l'habitude.

Thomas sentait la fatigue lui monter à la tête et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il continuait toujours de fixer Damien qui le remarqua et lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule avec un large sourire en ricanant :

\- Ça va mec ? T'as l'air complètement mort ?

Il ricana lui aussi à sa remarque et se leva en craquant ses doigts.

\- Tu m'étonnes… T'as vu l'heure ?

\- J'avoue que je me réjouis de rentrer dormir aussi. Autant au début, je tenais bon avec notre gobelet de champagne, lui dit-il en retournant son gobelet vide d'où une timide goutte tomba.

\- Ils ont quand même apporté des bières qu'on peut finir chez moi.

\- Arg… Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas ça. Je suis sûr qu'il y a encore pleins de bouffe et de champagne. C'est pas possible qu'ils aient tout mangé et tout bu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On va quand même aller fouiller…

Damien afficha un large sourire que thomas connaissait bien : le sourire des bonnes grosses idées de merde. C'était le même sourire qu'il avait depuis l'adolescence et le même genre de conneries. Certains pourraient penser qu'il était juste « immature », mais Thomas préférait le terme « garder son âme d'enfant ». Mais bon… Au fond, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le voir comme un gros « gamin ». Et le pire, c'était que lui aussi l'était…

Thomas souffla en baissant les yeux pour montrer son hésitation .Mais, il souriait en même temps parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à ses plans foireux. Ils avaient beau, de temps en temps, regretter les conséquences et râler en lui reprochant ses conneries, tout l'amusement qu'ils en tiraient en valait toujours la peine. Parfois même, certains de leurs délires allaient trop loin et finissaient mieux que prévu. Le meilleur exemple était leur chaîne Youtube.

Damien se leva avec un petit rire et avec une énergie qui motiva Thomas. Ils quittèrent leur fond vert pour s'engouffrer dans les sombres bureaux de Webedia. Il n'y avait personne et c'était le calme plat. Ils avançaient prudemment dans les couloirs. Comme à chaque fois, c'était Damien qui prenait le devant. Thomas, qui le suivait silencieusement, se permettait de lui rappeler, à chaque pas, à quel point il était con et ça faisait toujours rire Damien.

D'un coup, un bruit sourd retentit dans tout l'étage. Effrayé, Damien se retourna et attrapa la main de Thomas. Ça faisait toujours bizarre de tenir sa main pour Thomas mais ça le faisait rire que Damien joue, en permanence, la carte de l'assurance pour se révéler être un gros fragile. Lui-même se rassurait de sa présence. Ils arrivèrent devant les tables vides du buffet. Il semblerait que Paul n'ait pas menti. Mais Damien n'était pas de cet avis puisqu'il était déjà à genoux et fouillait dans les armoires. Puis il en ouvrit une qui lui éclaira le visage, métaphoriquement et littéralement, puisque c'était le petit frigo avec une caisse remplie de bouteilles de champagne. Thomas s'approcha pour l'aider à la porter, car il se souvenait qu'il avait mal au dos. Même si au fond de lui, il était persuadé que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour ne pas jouer au jeu.

« Je suis vraiment une bonne poire !» pensait-il.

Damien sortit une bouteille. Il s'attaqua au bouchon et manqua de peu de l'envoyer dans la tronche de Thomas ce qui le fit rire.

\- Attends ! On va quand même pas leur piquer leur champagne ?

Damien prit un gobelet et en versa dans un verre qu'il tendit à Thomas.

\- Oh, allez ! Ils nous ont pas laissé de bouffe ! On peut au moins se rattraper sur le champagne. En plus, tu ne va pas me faire croire que Webedia n'est pas gavé de tune. Ils ont appelé un traiteur, je te rappelle. Ils sont pas à quelques bouteilles près.

\- Parce que tu ne comptes pas t'arrêter à une bouteille ?

\- Ce serait quand même dommage de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Il lui tendait toujours le verre avec son grand sourire. Thomas savait qu'il allait finir par accepter parce qu'il était faible devant lui et son sourire mais il prit encore quelques instants pour faire croire qu'il luttait. Il prit le verre et ne regretta pas quand il eut le goût luxueux et somptueux du champagne fraîchement volé. C'était le goût du risque.

* * *

LAINK :

Plus les verres passaient et plus les souvenirs de Thomas étaient flous, se mélangeaient, se contredisaient et disparaissaient. Ils avaient entamé la première bouteille. Il en était sûr. Et ils avaient attaqué une autre. Enfin… il lui semblait. Puis peut-être une autre… ou non…

Il ne savait plus.

Plus les verres s'étaient additionnés et plus ses souvenirs laissaient place à un immense trou noir. Il dut se résigner.

\- Après… je ne me souviens de rien…

Il regarda Damien avec des yeux pleins de regrets en espérant y trouver du réconfort. Mais il eut l'impression pendant un bref instant de voir, sur le visage de Damien, un très léger sourire presque… soulagé.

\- Et toi ? lui demanda-t-il tristement.

Damien détourna le regard et réfléchit. Il ne le regarda même pas dans les yeux quand il lui répondit froidement :

\- Non… Rien…

Damien avait un visage très froid et très dur et sa réponse n'avait pas sa naturelle confiance en lui. Il pourrait presque penser qu'il lui mentait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir avec un visage aussi dur. Non, Damien n'était pas une princesse Disney qui dansait et souriait en permanence. Il avait trop tendance à râler et était un peu sanguin mais c'était toujours pour revenir blaguer et jamais avec un air aussi sérieux. Oui, il l'avait déjà vu avec ce visage froid mais c'était toujours dans les situations les plus sombres.

Puis son visage froid prit une tournure plus agressive :

\- Allez ! Faut qu'on se barre ! Maintenant !

Il voulut lui prendre la main, comme il le faisait toujours, mais se résigna à la dernière seconde. Il serra les poings et s'engouffra dans le couloir sans attendre Thomas. Il le rattrapa quelques mètres plus loin et le suivit discrètement jusqu'à la sortie sans un mot.

Heureusement pour eux, personne n'était là. Ils purent sortir et atteindre la station de métro la plus proche pour rejoindre l'appartement de Thomas. Sur le chemin, Damien était toujours très tendu et l'évitait du regard. Mais il n'osa rien lui dire tant sa démarche stricte et ses sourcils froncés traduisaient sa non-envie de causer. Et, de toute façon, il était bien trop fatigué et pâteux pour réfléchir. Il se contentait de fixer un point pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Quelle nuit de merde…. » pensait-il.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Thomas n'osa toujours pas lui parler. Il aurait tout le temps demain, pensait-il. Il alla dans la cuisine pour prendre un cachet contre son mal de tête. Il voulut en proposer un à Damien. Mais il était dans la salle de bain. Il s'approcha de la porte et remarqua qu'il l'avait verrouillée. Il entendit l'eau du robinet couler.

\- Damien ?

Il coupa le robinet. Pendant quelques secondes, seul le silence lui répondit. Il l'entendit souffler bruyamment. Il commençait sérieusement à se tracasser pour lui.

\- Oui ? lui répondit-il toujours énervé pour aucune raison.

\- Heu… J'ai des trucs contre les maux de tête si tu veux…

\- Non ! ça va !

\- Ok… Alors je te dis déjà bonne nuit.

Il attendit quelque temps derrière la porte pour sa réponse. Mais en vain… Il partit donc se coucher dans sa chambre en laissant Damien prendre ses aises sur son canapé comme il en avait l'habitude. Il enleva ses vêtements et se coucha. Il était épuisé et couché sur un doux et chaud matelas. Et, pourtant, il se sentait incapable de fermer l'œil. Toute cette histoire le bloquait. Ou plutôt, la réaction de Damien. Il le connaissait depuis tellement longtemps. Ils s'entendaient bien. Même plus. Parfois, ils s'étaient parfois tiré la gueule. Mais les rares fois où ils s'étaient emportés, c'était plus par manque de communication et par peur que par haine. Il se souvient que ce fut lui qui, lorsque leur chaîne commença à prendre de l'ampleur, prit peur et était toujours tendu. Il l'avait souvent agressé lors du moindre pépin ou même quand tout allait bien justement parce que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et quand il avait eu la force de lui avouer ses craintes, peu à peu, ses angoisses et son agressivité étaient parties pour laisser place à la puissance de leur duo. Mais l'exemple le plus récent et qui concernait Damien était lorsque ce dernier avait appris que sa copine le trompait. Ils s'étaient disputés, lui et Damien. C'était une histoire entre Damien et sa copine et pourtant, c'étaient eux qui s'étaient disputés. Il avait vu que son ami n'était pas heureux avec sa copine mais Damien ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la défendre. Quand il avait fini par lui expliquer qu'il détestait l'idée de finir seul, il avait pris confiance en lui et avait pu aller la larguer.

Mais le point commun entre tous leurs coups de gueule était leur férocité, leur rapidité et leur flot de paroles. Mais jamais, Thomas ne l'avait vu dans une posture agressive mais passivement. Damien était quelqu'un de franc ( un peu sanguin) qui pouvait lui lâcher les plus douloureuses des vérités. Thomas, lui, avait tendance à plus prendre des pincettes au quotidien. Pas qu'il « mentait », il préférait le terme « ne pas dire pour ne pas blesser ».

Et en plus, Damien ne semblait pas seulement en colère mais en colère contre lui.

Il avait dû faire ou dire quelque chose.

Mais impossible de s'en souvenir.

À vrai dire, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il lui était arrivé de prendre de grosses cuites en soirée et se réveiller le lendemain sans aucun souvenir. Et à chaque fois, c'était les autres qui devaient lui raconter. Pas Damien, lui aussi, avait tendance à facilement oublier.

« Il fallut que ce soit cette nuit-ci qu'il surpasse ses amnésies alcoolisées… »

Alors qu'avait-il pu faire ?

Ses amis ne disaient pas de lui qu'il avait un alcool joyeux, il avait un alcool chiant. Il devait hystérique, prenait confiance en lui et commençait à dire à tout le monde ce qu'il pensait d'eux. Il faisait des choses aussi sincères que stupides et personne n'aimait être à ses côtés quand il partait en live. C'était ce qui avait dû se passer. Peut-être que c'était ça… Peut-être qu'il avait dit des choses à Damien qui l'avait blessé. Mais quoi ? Les insultes, qu'on lui avait rapportées, avaient toujours été, quelque part, vraies et sincères. Alors quelles insultes vraies et sincères aurait-il pu lui dire ? C'était son meilleur ami de toujours. Chaque jour, c'était presque comme s'il vivait avec lui et jamais il ne s'en était plaint. Les seuls défauts qu'il pouvait lui reprocher, Damien les connaissait déjà. Et même ces défauts, il ne pouvait les lui reprocher parce que c'était ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était.

Il ne savait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir avec toutes ses questions en tête. Mais il savait que c'était inutile.

Demain… Il lui demandera…


	3. Chapitre 3: La colère

Voici le 3e chapitre de ma fanfiction.

J'avais comme projet de sortir un chapitre par semaine chaque vendredi mais j'ai été retardée par la vraie vie alors celui-ci sort avec un jour de retard. Cependant, le prochain arrivera normalement vendredi :p

Je ne ai pas vraiment de remarques à faire donc je vous laisse avec la fanfiction. Si elle vous plaît (ou non), n'hésitez pas à laisser un com ;)

Merci et bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La colère

LAINK :

Plongé dans des songes étranges qu'il ne comprenait pas, un bruit bref alerta Thomas et le réveilla. Il mit quelques secondes à émerger avec une migraine douloureuse qui n'arrivait pas à se noyer dans son manque de sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face au plafond de sa chambre et en fut rassurer. D'un geste lent, il tendit son bras pour attraper son téléphone et ce fut seulement après une dizaine de tentatives et les lointains bruits des objets qu'il avait dû faire tomber sur son passage qu'il put constater qu'il n'avait pas encore beaucoup dormi.

8 : 01

Il souffla lourdement et prit quelques minutes avant de se lever pour rassembler toutes ses forces et surtout tout son courage. Il tourna la tête et vit ses vêtements qu'il avait négligemment jetés sur le sol. Les émotions de la veille lui revirent à l'esprit pour appuyer sa migraine. La colère de Damien était toujours marquée en lui et semblait le clouer dans sa chambre par peur de l'affronter. Il n'aimait pas s'embrouiller avec lui. Mais ce sentiment de ne pas savoir contre quoi il se battait, ce flou, cette ignorance, le rendait impuissant face à son ami.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se confronter à lui.

Non, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il le devait.

Il le voulait. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Peut-être que sa fatigue de la veille lui avait fait extrapoler le comportement d'un ami un peu énervé. Ça devait être ça ! La fatigue.

Il se leva et enfila quelques autres vêtements qui traînaient en poussant du pied les vêtements de la veille qu'il ne portera pas de si tôt. Il remplit ses poumons d'air et de courage et ouvrit le plus doucement et silencieusement possible la porte pour ne pas le réveiller. Mais…

Il n'était plus dans le canapé.

Il ouvrit complètement la porte et commença à le chercher dans son appartement pas très longtemps au vu de la taille de ce dernier. Il l'appela sans que personne ne lui réponde.

Il était parti.

Il chercha une note ou un quelconque message qu'il lui aurait laissé, mais ne trouva rien. Il s'assit lourdement sur le canapé et souffla. Il devait vraiment lui en vouloir pour partir sans rien dire. Il prit son téléphone.

Pas de message.

Lui, aussi, commençait à sentir une légère colère monter en lui. Une colère d'impuissance qui avait besoin de réponses. Il attrapa son téléphone et l'appela sans hésiter.

* * *

TERRACID :

Ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il avait quitté l'appartement de Thomas qu'il sentait déjà la culpabilité monter en lui. Il était parti sans rien dire et savait que Thomas ne méritait pas d'être laissé sans réponse. Mais Damien avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, de réfléchir seul.

Puis il réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas tant la culpabilité qui le faisait frémir mais son téléphone qui vibrait dans sa poche. Il regarda l'écran et vit que c'était Thomas qui tentait de l'appeler. Il regarda l'écran quelques secondes en serrant les dents et remit son téléphone dans sa poche.

« C'était moins une » pensait-il. Il avait eu peur de le croiser ce matin et avait fait le moins de bruit possible. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à cause, notamment, de son mal de dos qui s'était réveillé en même temps que lui ce matin. Ça devait être le bruit de la porte qui l'avait réveillé. Il se souvient encore avoir trottiné comme un lâche en réalisant le boucan qu'il avait fait en fermant simplement la porte.

« Lâche… C'est le mot. » se disait-il en sentant vibrer le téléphone.

Il serrait son téléphone dans sa poche pour s'empêcher de le décrocher de culpabilité. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir la force de lui répondre. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi agressif avec lui. Il n'était pas énervé contre lui, il n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était contre lui-même qu'il était énervé. Mais il n'avait rien fait de mal non plus. Le simple de se demander pourquoi, alors, il s'en voulait tellement le rendait malade de honte. C'était son incompréhension face à la situation qui l'effrayait et le faisait se détester. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas. Il devait y réfléchir, c'est tout. Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Seul.

* * *

LAINK :

Damien ne répondait pas à ses appels et, ce, même après une dizaine d'essais. Il croyait que sa rage n'en aurait été qu'augmentée mais se retrouva plutôt face à un sentiment de tristesse et de culpabilité. Alors il n'avait ni rêvé ni extrapolé son attitude : Damien était bel et bien en colère contre lui.

Pourquoi ?

Il décida de lui envoyer un message presque trop naïf en espérant que Damien comprenne que Thomas, lui, ne comprenait rien à cette situation.

 _Salut, Damien. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatigué après la nuit d'hier. Je suis juste étonné que tu sois partir sans rien dire. J'espère que de ton côté ça va. On se voit dimanche pour le live._

Il relit son message, voulut l'effacer, mais l'envoya. À l'instant où il appuya sur la petite flèche, il sentit une boule en ventre de regrets. Il se prit la tête dans les mains en soufflant lourdement puis il se leva décidé.

« Si Damien ne veut pas me dire ce que je lui ai fait, j'irai voir par moi-même. »

* * *

TERRACID :

Damien souffla lourdement à cause de la douleur de son dos et de la position pas très agréable que le siège du train l'obligeait à prendre. Il tenait le bas de son dos mais rien n'y faisait : la douleur commençait à le piquer avec une telle force qu'il sentait ses yeux rougir. Ce fut certainement ce que le contrôleur remarqua quand il lui demanda si ça allait. Il le répondit qu'il avait juste mal au dos en tentant de se retenir de hurler à la mort. Il fallait absolument qu'il aille chez son médecin en rentrant. Il avait encore une longue route devant lui avant de rentrer chez lui.

Il sentit vibrer son téléphone un bref instant et comprit que Thomas avait dû lui envoyer un message. Il sortit difficilement le téléphone de sa poche et le lit. Il avait mal au cœur de voir à travers ce simple sms toute la retenue dont faisait preuve Thomas. Il le connaissait bien assez pour voir que ce n'était clairement pas le genre de sms qu'il lui aurait envoyé d'habitude. Pas qu'il n'était pas sympathique mais dans ce sms, il n'y avait pas une once d'humour. Et l'humour étant l'ingrédient principal de leur amitié, le terreau de leur métier et le ciment de leur relation, Damien s'inquiétait beaucoup de ce que cachait cette sobriété.

Et s'il s'en était souvenu ? Et si lui aussi, il était perdu, se posait des questions ? S'en voulait ou lui en voulait ? Ou le vivait très bien mais lui en voulait de ne pas le vivre bien ?

Son dos vient l'arrêter dans sa réflexion brusquement lorsqu'il se tourna. Mais le plus dur, c'était de se dire que son mal de dos était peut-être la conséquence la moins douloureuse de toute cette soirée-là.

* * *

LAINK :

Thomas arriva à Webedia et on le connaissait bien assez pour ne pas qu'il ait à se présenter ou à se justifier d'entrer et ça lui faisait toujours bizarre. Malgré le fait que midi n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez, les locaux restaient moins actifs quand fin de soirée même s'il y avait toujours des gens qui bossaient derrière leur écran. Il avait eu envie de venir ici dans l'espoir que sa mémoire lui revienne. Mais en parcourant les couloirs, il se trouvait toujours face à un immense trou noir. Pourtant en passant rapidement devant deux employés qui sirotaient leur café devant une imprimante, il entendit l'un deux dire à l'autre :

« Nan mais je te le dis, c'est vraiment la merde au 3e. Un vrai bordel. »

Son cerveau mit trop longtemps à enregistrer ses mots et à faire le lien avec le fait que le 3e étage était celui où se trouvait le bureau où il s'était réveillé la veille.

« Oh merde… »

Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps ni l'envie de faire demi-tour et d'aller interroger les deux employés qu'il ne connaissait pas pour leur demander si ça avait un rapport avec un homme qui dormait à poil. Il décida plutôt de se rendre au dernier lieu que sa mémoire avait conservé : le buffet.

Très étonnement, les tables et autres restes du buffet étaient toujours présents. Peut-être que c'était sa chance de se remettre dans l'ambiance de la veille. Thomas commençait à tourner autour des tables et à cherche d'éventuels indices le plus discrètement possible et en jetant un œil de temps en temps au personnel qui travaillait. Mais personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Il commença à s'agenouiller pour chercher dans les armoires et retomba même nez à nez avec le petit frigo que Damien avait ouvert. Puis il commença à regarder dans la poubelle improvisée près du buffet.

\- On est si pauvre que ça chez Wankil Studio ?

Thomas sursauta à ses mots et se leva pour se retrouver face à face avec Paul. Il tenta de masquer sa gêne derrière un sourire complice.

\- Ah..ah…ah. Paul ! Comment ça va ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Très bien. On a fait un super live hier. Encore merci à Webedia pour le magnifique fond vert.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème et encore désolé encore pour la bouffe hier.

\- Oh ça. Non, t'inquiète. On a commandé à manger finalement. Et merci à toi pour les bières.

\- Il y a pas de problème. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop exagéré.

\- Non. On n'a pas exagéré… avec les bières. On avait de quoi manger.

\- Et pourtant, tu viens encore faire les poubelles de Webedia ! rigola-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule ce qui le mit un peu mal à l'aise lui qui était si peu tactile.

\- Ah ça ! Non. C'est que …. J'ai perdu un truc hier du coup… je me disais que quelqu'un aurait pu le jeter hier sans le faire exprès.

\- Ah merde. C'est quoi ?

Thomas n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir et le petit blanc qui sortit de sa bouche en était un indice flagrant que Paul ne sembla pas relever tant sa blague sur les poubelles le faisait encore sourire.

\- Mon… téléphone.

\- Tu veux que j'essaye de te sonner ?

\- Non, ça va… De toute façon, il n'avait plus de batterie hier.

\- Merde, c'est pas de chance.

Alors que Thomas s'apprêtait à partir avec un goût de défaite, il se rappela du « bordel » du 3e étage.

\- Heu… C'est vrai qu'il y a eu un incident hier ?

Paul écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta un petit moment pour réfléchir ce qui effraya Thomas mais lui laissa le temps de chercher du coin de l'œil les issues de secours au cas où ça tournerait mal.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai cru entendre en passant dans les couloirs qu'il y avait un problème au 3e étage.

Paul le dévisagea quelques secondes puis eut un large sourire.

\- Aaah. Ça ! Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'on puisse appeler ça un incident.

\- Ah bon ?

\- C'est une des toilettes du 3e étage qui a été bouchée.

Thomas tenta de ne pas montrer son soulagement mais ne put pas s'empêcher de d'expirer en apprenant cette nouvelle.

\- En fait, on s'est rendu compte ce matin qu'une des toilettes était bouchée. Du coup, on a appelé la pauvre femme de ménage de l'étage qui a passé toute la matinée à la déboucher dans un torrent de tout ce qu'une toilette peut contenir. Et figure-toi qu'en fait, on y a retrouvé des papiers, et même, plus précisément, des documents tamponnés donc des trucs officiels. Bon… Tu te doutes bien que leur séjour dans les toilettes les ait rendus illisibles. Mais j'avoue que c'est assez drôle de pouvoir s'imaginer que c'étaient des documents secrets dont un employé devait se débarrasser. Comme dans les films. Enfin… Je rigole mais ça fait chier… sans mauvais jeu de mots.

\- J'imagine… Vous savez qui a fait ça ?

\- Non… Je ne pense pas que le coupable va venir fièrement se manifester. Mais bon… C'est surtout la femme de ménage qui a passé sa mâtiné dans la merde qui doit lui en vouloir quand on voit le bazar que ça a été pour déboucher et nettoyer toute cette merde.

Thomas réfléchit et décida de jouer un jeu dangereux en lui demandant.

\- Vous n'avez pas des caméras de surveillance qui filme H24 ?

\- Si bien sûr. Mais… tant que personne ne demande qu'on regarde les enregistrements… Et puis, je crois que les intéressés ont une semaine avant que les enregistrements ne soient effacés automatiquement.

Thomas ressentit une boule au ventre à ses mots.

Alors s'il voulait, il pourrait savoir ? Il avait une semaine pour demander à Paul de jeter un coup d'œil à la nuit d'hier. Mais cette idée vient tout de suite s'écraser contre le mur de la dure réalité ; il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver et il savait que Paul ne lui laisserait pas voir tous les enregistrements tout seul. S'il voulait savoir, il serait avec Paul et devrait assumer devant lui tout ce qu'il aurait pu se passer. Sauf que la dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était d'avoir piqué du champagne et d'avoir bu comme un porc avec Damien et, la première chose qu'il avait réalisé en se réveillant, c'était qu'il avait dormi sans slip dans un bureau. Entre ses deux moments, rien qu'il ne puisse assumer devant Paul n'aurait pu se produire. Et pourtant, l'ignorance l'avait fait hésiter et, plus encore, le fait que Damien devait savoir et pas lui.

\- Tu me demandes ça par rapport à ton téléphone, lui demanda Paul qui avait devant lui Thomas qui semblait s'être perdu dans sa réflexion.

\- Heu… oui en quelque sorte. Mais bon… je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça et puis je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire ça.

Paul fronça les sourcils pour conclure :

\- Techniquement… je pourrais, je crois.

\- Non, mais, je ne vais pas t'infliger tout ça juste pour mon téléphone. Je vais continuer à chercher. Si ça se trouve, il est chez moi donc je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec tout ça.

\- Comme tu veux. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne journée.

\- Merci, bonne journée à toi aussi.

Thomas attendit que Paul s'éloigne pour se replonger dans le monde fabuleux des ordures ménagères. Il vit quelques bouteilles de champagne et commença doucement à sentir les souvenirs de la veille lui revenir mais pas très longtemps. Il bloquait toujours. Ce fut finalement les regards un peu gênés des employés qui le voyaient faire les poubelles qui le motivèrent à arrêter son initiation à la spéléologie. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il vit, au détour d'un couloir, pendu sur une armoire remplies de dossiers, un slip qui le replongea directement dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

LAINK :

Thomas avait à peine fini de boire la dernière goutte de la bouteille que Damien avait déjà ouvert la deuxième et lui remplit son verre. Et quand Thomas leva les yeux vers, il pouvait voir à ses joues rosées que ce n'était plus seulement l'adrénaline de l'action qui le rendait audacieux mais que Damien était bien plus alcoolisé que lui. Damien lui tendit son verre et le fait qu'il eut pendant quelques secondes du mal à l'attraper et qu'il en renversa à côté aurait dû lui faire arrêter. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire tout comme Damien.

\- Oh putain Damien ! Faut pas qu'on exagère sérieux. Si on nous voit…

\- Mais non ! l'interrompit Damien en parlant comme toute personne bourrée bien trop fort. Il n'y a personne ici. Regarde ! He Oh !

Damien était en plein milieu des couloirs en train de crier comme un gamin et heureusement pour eux, personne ne lui répondit. Il se tourna vers lui en titubant et avec un sourire bien trop grand.

\- Tu vois ? Il y a personne. Je pourrais même courir à poil dans les couloirs que personne ne le verrait.

Thomas était en train de siffler son verre sans se rendre compte qu'une douce adrénaline et énergie montait en lui et lui donnait bien trop confiance en lui et en n'importe quelle idée qui lui traversait l'esprit. Il commençait à sourire et rire sans pouvoir se retenir. C'est finalement, en avalant le verre de trop, qu'il bascula lui aussi dans une douce ivresse de folie :

\- Chiche !

\- Quoi ? De courir à poil dans les couloirs !

\- T'as pas les couilles ! Damien !

\- J'ai pas les couilles ? Tu vas voir si j'ai pas les couilles !

Damien se mit à rire bruyamment dans le couloir et but le champagne directement à la bouteille. Il la tendit à Thomas avant de commencer à déboutonner son pantalon. Thomas ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder faire alors que son esprit vacillait un peu. Un sentiment étrange et inconnu le traversa sans qu'il ne puisse dire si c'était l'alcool ou non. Damien finit par l'enlever son pantalon et puis son slip qu'il fit fièrement voltiger dans la pièce et qui atterrit sur l'une des étagères.

Ils se plièrent de rire tous les deux jusqu'à ce que Damien se mette à courir en criant dans les couloirs. Thomas termina la bouteille que Damien lui avait tendue. Puis quand il réalisa que ses cris s'éloignaient, il prit une autre bouteille avec lui et le pantalon de Damien et se mit à sa poursuite. Il courait aléatoirement dans les couloirs en tentant de suivre les cris. Il continuait de courir en souriant bêtement. Mais son esprit n'était pas très clair entre sa fatigue et son taux d'alcoolémie et il s'y perdit. Enfin… Peut-être…

* * *

LAINK :

Thomas sortit de son flash-back nez à nez avec ce slip qui était donc celui de Damien. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'ait vu bloquer 30 secondes devant un slip. Personne n'était là. Il le regardait et commençait à se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser là mais, quand même temps, il n'avait aucune raison de le prendre. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un aurait pu faire le lien entre Damien et un slip qui trainait. Mais sa paranoïa le força à ne pas laisser de trace. Il souffla en s'approchant de l'armoire et sauta pour l'attraper avant de se rendre compte de sa petite taille. Il tenta de resauter encore une fois mais il ne faisait que le frôler du bout des doigts. Stressé, Il se retourna. Il sauta encore une fois et réussit finalement à attraper le slip. Au moment où il le prit, il se rendit compte de l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de commettre tant il ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde devoir se justifier de se balader avec un slip trop grand pour lui. Il le fourra dans sa poche et sortit de chez Webedia suant et le regard à l'affut. Même lorsqu'il marchait en rue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la pression du tissu dans sa poche.

Quand il fut enfin rentré chez lui, il sortit l'objet du crime. Il sortit également son téléphone de sa poche pour voir si Damien lui avait répondu. Et il ne fut pas surpris de constater que non. Thomas savait qu'il était proche de savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ça ne pouvait pas être cette bête histoire de pari qui le poussait à l'ignorer.

Thomas prit son téléphone, posa le slip sur la table, le prit en photo, l'envoya à Damien et ajouta à la photo, ce message :

 _J'ai trouvé ça chez Webedia. Je sais que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé et il faudra bien qu'on en parle un jour._


	4. Chapitre 4: Mauvaise nouvelle

Et voici le 4e chapitre :p (Il semblerait que j'arrive à reprendre un rythme de 1 chapitre par vendredi ^^)

Aucune remarques particulières si ce n'est que, dans ma fanfiction, Novask, le monteur de Laink et Terracid, s'appelle Alain parce que, dans une vidéo de sa chaîne perso « DE RETOUR POUR DE NOUVELLES AVENTURES ! », il s'est crédité comme « Alain » mais je ne sais pas si c'est son vrai prénom dans la réalité véritable (désolée d'avance si je me suis trompée mais normalement ça ne devrait pas trop bouleverser l'histoire ^^)

Comme toujours, je tente de faire mon maximum contre les fôtes d'aurtografe et j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier ma fanfic :p

Merci et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Mauvaise nouvelle

TERRACID :

\- Et là, ça fait mal ?

Damien sentit les doigts froids de l'homme dans le bas de son dos et une violente douleur. Il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler.

\- Arg.. oui.

L'homme se leva et invita Damien à se rhabiller. Damien s'exécuta sans hésiter. L'homme s'assit et sortit une feuille de son bureau qu'il commença à griffonner. Damien commença à chercher son portefeuille dans la poche de sa veste :

\- Ce n'est pas trop grave. Je vais vous prescrire une crème à appliquer deux fois par jour et vous devriez aller mieux d'ici quelques jours. Voulez-vous que je vous prescrive un antidouleur ou vous en avez chez vous ?

\- Non, ça devrait aller docteur, merci.

\- Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez déjà mal au dos avant et que ça a repris ce matin. Vous avez dû faire un mouvement un peu trop violent la veille, non ?

Damien évita du regard le docteur pour répondre et ne put pas s'empêcher d'avoir en tête ce fameux mouvement qui le gêna.

\- Heu… Oui, c'est possible.

Le docteur ne comprit pas vraiment le silence qui suivit sa réponse. Damien paya le médecin puis le remercia et sortit de son cabinet avec son certificat médical et sa prescription.

Dés qu'il était sorti du train, il avait accouru chez son docteur. Son mal de dos n'avait pas été une si mauvaise chose en fin de compte. La douleur l'avait détourné de son vrai problème. Le déni n'était pas une solution qu'il aimait mais une solution diablement efficace sur le moment. Encore maintenant, il se dirigeait vers la pharmacie pour chercher sa crème et c'était tout ce que son esprit avait en tête. Après les dizaines tentatives d'appel de Thomas, il avait coupé son téléphone. Il le sentait dans sa poche, collé à lui, et était partagé entre une folle envie de le prendre et une douloureuse peur de juste le savoir prêt de lui.

Quand il arriva devant la pharmacie, il fut tout de suite surpris de voir un visage familier. Il fit mine de ne pas la voir mais elle, non.

\- Damien ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir !

\- Hé… Martine.

La jeune femme s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras. Il ne daigna même pas lui renvoyer son accolade et quand elle se décrocha de lui, il lui fit bien comprendre qu'il n'était aussi content qu'elle de la voir.

\- Alors comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Bien…

Martine commença à sentir le froid que Damien dégageait à chaque mot et ne se dégonfla pas.

\- Tu m'en veux toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai bien le droit quand même…

\- Tu sais… Je m'en suis beaucoup voulu de ce que je t'ai fait et je m'en veux toujours. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, Damien.

\- Moi non plus je ne t'ai pas oublié. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Il s'avança pour entrer dans la pharmacie, mais elle lui attrapa le bras.

\- Attends ! J'ai beaucoup changé, tu sais. Je crois que tu devrais me donner une deuxième chance.

\- Une deuxième chance ? Tu as plus d'une fois, une deuxième chance.

\- Alors une dernière chance !

Damien hésita quelques secondes entre entrer de force ou utiliser la porte de la pharmacie pour l'assommer.

\- Tu as toujours mon numéro, Damien…

Elle le lâcha et s'en alla. Il ne se tourna même pas vers elle et entra dans la pharmacie. Damien ne l'aimait pas. Quand il était sorti avec elle, il l'avait fait presque par dépit : elle était sympathique et jolie et il était seul. Mais ça ne s'était pas bien passé. Elle l'avait trompé… plusieurs fois… Il se souvient qu'il s'était disputé… avec Thomas. Il le lui avait dit et Thomas l'avait vivement encouragé à la quitter. Mais Damien n'en avait pas la force. Il n'avait jamais su si c'était parce qu'il l'aimait ou si parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul. Finalement, les arguments de Thomas avaient eu raison de lui et il avait fini par la quitter. Elle ne l'avait pas bien pris. Même si, ce n'était pas le sentiment qu'elle avait donné à Damien. Mais elle était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations, se disait-il en achetant sa pommade.

Quand il rentra enfin chez lui, il s'allongea dans son lit et prit le temps de souffler. Le simple fait d'expirer et d'inspirer lui faisait, certes, mal au dos, mais lui permettait de se détacher de toutes ses emmerdes pendant quelques minutes. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de ne penser à rien d'autres. Il ne devait pas penser à Thomas, il ne devait pas penser à la nuit dernière, il ne devait pas penser à ce super live, il ne devait pas penser aux bouteilles de champagne qu'ils s'étaient enfilées, il ne devait pas penser à l'ivresse qui l'avait consumé, il ne devait pas penser à cette idée de pari absurde, il ne devait pas penser à ce moment où il courrait nu dans les couloirs de Webedia, il ne devait pas penser à ce moment où il est arrivé dans le bureau de Frédéric Luu, ce moment où Thomas est venu, ce moment où…

Il se releva en panique et partit se rafraîchir le visage dans la cuisine.

Non, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas y penser. Il aurait beau se mentir et se dire qu'il vivait dans le plus beau des dénis : c'était faux ! Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Dans le train, il y pensait, chez le médecin, il y pensait, devant Martine, il y pensait et encore, maintenant, il y pensait. Ce simple événement lui faisait remettre en question tellement de chose dans sa vie. Mais le simple fait que ça lui fasse cet effet le rendait malade, ce qui n'arrangeait donc rien.

Il faudra bien un jour qu'il lui en parle.

Ou non.

Tant que Thomas ne s'en souvenait pas, il n'avait aucune raison de lui en parler. Ils avaient bu : c'était la réponse à tous ses tracas. Ils avaient bu et quand on boit, on fait des choses qu'on ne ferait jamais. Enfin… il n'en était pas sûr. C'était ça le problème.

Il sortit la pommade de sa poche et il frôla son téléphone. Peut-être qu'il pouvait juste voir… Il le regarda mais ne vit pas d'autres tentatives d'appels. À la place, il n'y avait que deux messages dont un était un fichier, une photo. Il ouvrit le message :

 _J'ai trouvé ça chez Webedia. Je sais que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé et il faudra bien qu'on en parle un jour._

Il sentit une goutte de sueur descendre le long de son visage et son ventre se tordre de peur. Il n'osa pas ouvrir le document pendant quelques minutes. Il passa une main sur son visage et tentait de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il savait que derrière ce fichier, il saurait si Thomas savait ou non ce qui c'était passé. Il inspira et ouvrit le fichier. Pendant les quelques secondes qu'il fallut à son téléphone pour télécharger l'image, il arrêta de respirer. Quand l'image s'afficha, il fut comme immergé en apnée.

Un slip.

Non. SON slip. Celui qu'il avait cherché en vain chez Webedia.

Damien tenait fébrilement le téléphone dans ses mains, les yeux fixés sur l'image. Alors il savait. Il s'en était souvenu. Non. Peut-être pas. Il ne précisait pas que LUI savait. Alors il l'ignorait. Mais comment aurait-il pu mettre la main sur son slip. Même lui il l'avait oublié.Il s'en rappelait alors c'était le ton de sa phrase qui n'était pas le bon.

Damien ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. C'était sa conclusion après des heures et des heures à tourner en rond dans son appartement, les poings serrés sur son téléphone. Il ne pourrait pas éternellement faire semblant de ne pas y penser.

Ils avaient bu. Point final.

Ce fut sur cette conclusion qu'il prit son téléphone et décida de l'appeler.

* * *

LAINK :

La première chose que Thomas fit en se réveillant, ce matin-là, fut de regarder son téléphone.

Aucune réponse. Aucun appel.

Ça ne l'étonnait plus…

Il passa dans la salle de bain pour enfin se laver. Quand il sortit de la douche, il remarqua un détail qui l'intrigua : une drôle de tâche mauve dans le coup, et une sur l'épaule et une autre sur son torse. Il s'approcha, intrigué. Il avait dû se blesser chez Webedia comme un con. Seule la tâche de son coup se voyait quand il remit des vêtements propres. Il n'était plus à ça prêt, se disait-il lassé de toute cette histoire.

Il passa le reste de la journée à rattraper tout le travail qu'il avait quelque peu laissé tomber hier. Il passa quelques coups de fil, il répondit à ses emails,… Mais plus la journée avançait et plus sa motivation laissait place à une vraie rage. À chaque fois que le nom de Damien ou Terracid apparaissait devant son écran, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir bouillir en lui un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension. À midi, alors qu'il mangeait de vieux restes qui traînaient depuis une obscure date, il décida d'aller un peu sur Twitter pour se calmer avant de bien vite se rendre compte que c'était surtout une excuse pour aller voir si Damien y avait été. Et il n'y était pas allé. Quelle surprise…

Alors qu'il faisait défiler nonchalamment les tweets pour tenter de penser à autre chose, il vit apparaître sur l'écran un appel d'Alain, leur moteur. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre quelques secondes pour semblant qu'il avait une vie et décrocha.

\- Allo ?

\- Salut, Thomas.

\- Salut, Alain. Comment ça va ?

\- Ça va, ça va... Je voulais te demander pour le live chez Webedia avec le fond vert par rapport au montage. Tu sais pour les deux parties, j'aurais voulu savoir si…

Thomas l'interrompit.

\- Le montage ? C'est pas avec Damien que tu devrais discuter de ça ?

\- Ah… hé bien… Je lui ai téléphoné cet après-midi mais il m'a expliqué que, avec son mal au dos, il avait besoin de repos.

\- Son mal de dos ?

\- Heu… Il ne t'a pas dit pour son dos ?

\- Si… Mais je pensais que depuis mercredi ça allait mieux.

\- Pas vraiment. Il m'a même envoyé une photo de son certificat médical.

\- Son certificat ?

\- Oui… Tu veux que je te l'envoie ?

\- Non… ça va…

Un silence suivit sa réponse.

\- Ok…Je te téléphone parce qu'en je lui ai téléphoné, il n'avait pas l'air très motivé.. et même un peu énervé. Mais je ne savais pas que… tu ne savais pas.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…

\- D'accord… Sans vouloir être indiscret…Vous vous êtes embrouillés?

\- On peut dire ça…

\- Ok… Du coup pour le montage ?

\- Il vaut mieux que t'en discute avec Damien quand il ira mieux.

\- Ok…

Un autre silence gênant s'installa pendant de trop longues secondes.

\- Heu… dans ce cas, je te souhaite une bonne après-midi.

\- Merci à toi aussi, salut.

\- Salut.

Thomas raccrocha et souffla, par le nez, aussi fort que lentement. Cette fois-ci, c'était trop pour lui. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que Damien l'appelle pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il ne le prévenait même pas qu'il était malade, qu'il ne faisait même plus un effort pour travailler et qu'il avait décidé de s'énerver sur tout le monde. Ça devenait n'importe quoi. Thomas avait su jusqu'à présent garder son calme et avait su s'abstenir de lui en vouloir parce qu'il se sentait coupable (même s'il ignorait de quoi). Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre une réponse qui ne semblait même pas vouloir venir.

Il prit sa veste, enfourna le slip dans sa poche, ferma la porte de son appartement et partit en direction de la gare. Il en avait pour des heures en train et il n'était même pas sûr que Damien lui ouvre la porte : c'était stupide et puéril. Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'était finalement la seule réponse logique au comportement puéril et égoïste de Damien.

Pendant le trajet, il regardait les paysages défilés sous les couleurs orangées du coucher de soleil qui lui arracha presqu'un sourire mais il tentait encore et toujours de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé après cette stupide idée de pari. Il avait beau forcer, la seule chose qui réussit à faire fut d'ajouter à sa colère, était un terrible mal de crâne. Le voyage s'acheva sur une défaite de sa mémoire.

Il sortit de la gare et partit, la main dans une poche et l'autre évitant soigneusement le tissu, jusqu'à l'adresse de Damien. Il commençait à faire nuit mais heureusement pour lui, Damien n'habitait pas loin de la gare. Il ne marcha qu'une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver. Il vit sortir de l'immeuble une vieille voisine de Damien et accourra pour qu'elle lui laisse la porte ouverte et qu'il n'ait pas à sonner pour qu'on lui ouvre. Elle le reconnut et lui tient la porte avec un grand sourire auquel Thomas répondit d'un timide merci.

Thomas monta l'escalier et arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Damien. Il sentait son rythme cardiaque l'étouffer, sa sueur le tremper et vit sa main trembler quand il la leva pour frapper à la porte. Mais il s'arrêta net en entendant du bruit. Il posa doucement sa tête sur la porte en bois : des rires. Il ne rêvait pas. Il reconnut la forte voix de Damien qui parlait à une autre voix plus faible et plus aigue. Il révéla la tête et frappa à la porte avec autant de violence que de haine en ignorant la douleur. Les rires cessèrent et des chuchotements suivirent. Il entendit quelqu'un marcher jusqu'à la porte et la déverrouiller.

La porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler un Damien dont le visage passa d'un large sourire à une gueule décomposée par la surprise. Ce qui surprit Thomas et qui décomposa le sien de visage, ce fut la vue d'un Damien bien arrangé et surtout la présence de Martine derrière lui.

* * *

TERRACID :

Damien ne put pas bouger quand il le vit. Thomas était en face de lui, le visage tiré par la colère, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne le regard en direction de son invitée. Damien eut le réflexe de s'avancer et de fermer la porte derrière lui pour briser ce contact visuel.

Il avait les yeux fixés sur le sol et n'osait pas le regarder. Il sentit son pouls accélérer et ses joues se rougirent. Il avait un peu bu. Ça devait être ça, tentait-il de se convaincre. Il leva le regard pour croiser celui de Thomas qui avait changé sa tête déterminée et rageuse pour un regard triste et déçu. Le silence devenait gênant mais c'était la peur au ventre qui les empêchait de parler. Ils n'avaient jamais vécu un silence aussi lourd et aussi difficilement évitable. Damien sentait sa gorge se tordre et ce fut donc Thomas qui brisa le silence d'un mélancolique :

\- Je te l'ai dit, Damien. Il faudra bien qu'on en parle un jour.

Il sortit de sa poche un bout de tissu que Damien ne prit pas longtemps à reconnaitre tant cette image l'obsédait depuis la veille.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi tu m'en veux !

Un violent choc traversa tout son corps à cette nouvelle : non, il ne savait pas. Le soulagement lui permit de reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu es venu jusque chez moi juste pour me demander ça ?

\- Si tu n'évitais pas mes appels…

Damien n'avait rien à lui répondre parce qu'il ressentait sa frustration. Alors il continua.

\- De quoi te souviens-tu ?

\- Qu'on a bu, trop bu. On était bourré. Je t'ai lancé un pari. Tu t'es foutu à poil et tu as couru chez Webedia. Après, je ne sais plus.

\- C'est tout ce que t'as besoin de savoir, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Quoi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule?

Damien regardait les yeux de son ami brûler de rage. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il ne put s'empêcher de les admirer.

\- Écoute, Thomas… Il y a des choses que personne ne voudrait savoir et j'envie ton amnésie.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'en veux ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

\- Rien ! On n'a rien fait de mal !

\- On ?

Damien déglutit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse gaffe à ce qu'il disait. Et mieux encore, il fallait qu'il clôture très vite cette conversation avant de craquer et de tout lui avouer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, Damien. Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu te comportes comme un connard avec tout le monde ! Alain m'a appelé ce midi pour me dire que monsieur est épuisé par son dos et je te vois roucouler avec l'autre pute ! Ça aussi, ça a un rapport avec cette nuit-là ?

\- Je ne te permets pas de l'insulter gratuitement juste parce que tu es énervé. Calme-toi !

\- Quoi ? Me calmer ! criait Thomas de plus en fort. J'ai toutes les raisons de m'énerver ! Tu m'ignores depuis deux jours ! Tu envoies chier notre moteur ! Tu refuses de me dire ce qu'il s'est putain de passé! Tu te remets avec la connasse qui t'a brisé le cœur !

\- C'est quoi ton putain de problème avec Martine ?

\- Mon problème ? Cette salope t'a trompé, t'as brisé, t'as fait tombé plus bas que terre, t'as traité comme le dernier des chiens ! Et tu voudrais que je me réjouisse de vous voir à nouveau roucouler !

\- Mais putain ! T'es jaloux ou quoi ?

Damien avait hurlé cette phrase si fort qu'elle résonna encore quelques secondes dans l'immeuble alors qu'un lourd silence s'installait entre eux. Thomas le regardait sans savoir quoi dire et Damien se rendait compte trop tard de ce qu'il avait dit. Il sentit monter une vague de tristesse qui lui piqua les yeux et l'étouffement de sa rage qui l'empêcha de parler. Il lui arracha le slip des mains sans même le regarder. Il ouvrit la porte et la ferma violemment derrière lui. Martine apparut en face de lui.

\- Damien… ça va ?

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer et pleurer.

Il voulait être seul. Il ne voulait voir personne. Ni lui, ni elle, ni rien.

* * *

LAINK :

Le violent coup de vent de la porte et la phrase de Damien l'avaient figé sur place. Il ne bougeait depuis maintenant une trentaine de secondes et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ces quelques syllabes l'avaient tant bouleversé.

Cette phrase. La colère qu'elle portait. Non, l'amertume. Non, la tristesse, la… déception.

Il s'en alla lentement. Il retourna dans la gare. Il acheta un billet. La nuit s'installait progressivement. Il faisait froid. Il attendit le train sans un mot. Le train arriva. Il y monta. En s'asseyant à côté de la fenêtre, il ne put voir que son reflet. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'une idée traversa son esprit encore secoué. Il approcha son coup de la fenêtre et réalisa que cette drôle de tâche n'était pas un coup : c'était un suçon !

Ses souvenirs enfuis la revirent à l'esprit pour l'achever. Il éclata en sanglots, dans le train, seul.


	5. Chapitre 5: Réminiscence

Voici le chapitre 5 (un peu plus court, mais c'est pas la taille qui compte XP) et l'avant-dernier chapitre de la première partie (car oui, en fait, il y aura une deuxième partie mais je vous en parlerai plus précisément dans le prochain chapitre vendredi prochain :p)

Autres remarques : le personnage de Martine n'est pas inspiré d'une vraie personne mais le prénom n'est pas choisi au hasard puisqu'il fait référence à la vidéo «MARTINE C'EST UNE SALOPE (Viscera Cleanup Detail) ». C'était juste une petite précision pour en pas qu'on me taxe d'insulter une quelconque Martine :p (oui, je suis parano XP )

C'est ma première rédaction de passage un peu « lemon » et j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Merci et bonne lecture :3

* * *

Chapitre 5 : réminiscence 

LAINK :

Thomas ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait : il était en train de tenter de rattraper un Damien la bite à l'air, avec dans la main son pantalon et, dans l'autre, l'une des bouteilles qu'ils avaient volées. Mais plus les secondes passaient, moins il en avait quelque chose à foutre. Était-ce l'alcool, l'adrénaline, la fatigue ou simplement Damien ? Il ne le savait pas et ne voulait même plus le savoir. Son esprit en ivresse ne pouvait que se concentrer sur une chose : retrouver Damien dans ce labyrinthe de bureau qu'était Webedia. Il courait en tentant de suivre ses cris mais sa course commençait à l'étouffer. Il entra dans un bureau pour s'asseoir et reprendre son souffle. Il lâcha le pantalon sur le bureau et en profita aussi pour ouvrir la bouteille qu'il avait dans la main. Il ne le réalisait pas totalement mais il avait un large sourire et ricanait sans raison. Le bref pop du bouchon de champagne traversant la pièce le fit éclater encore plus de rire et ce fut son rire qui permit à Damien de le retrouver :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Thomas retira la bouteille de ses lèvres, en renversant un peu du précieux liquide, et lui dit entre deux respirations cadencées :

\- Je me repose…putain… J'ai des petites jambes…moi…

\- Quelle excuse de lâche ! Et en plus, t'en profite pour boire sans moi.

Damien, aussi, avait un bien trop large sourire quand il attrapa la bouteille de Thomas pour boire. Thomas leva la tête pour lui sourire mais ne put s'empêcher de le regarder entièrement. Il l'avait déjà vu nu. Comme tout bon ami, il supposait. Mais cette nuit, la proximité et l'alcool brisèrent une barrière inconnue en lui et une sensation de brûlure commença à lui piquer le ventre. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux et commençait à trouver ça très agréable que de simplement le regarder dans son plus simple appareil. Quand Damien lui retendit à la bouteille, il prit une gorgée pour faire le vide dans sa tête.

\- Pendant que je courrais, j'ai trouvé le bureau de Frédéric Luu. Et il est ouvert, lui dit-il en rigolant.

\- T'es pas sérieux…

Damien lui attrapa le bras pour le pousser à le suivre mais Thomas restait bloqué par la fatigue.

\- Oh ! Allez ! Ne m'oblige pas à te porter !

\- Comme si tu pouvais, monsieur « J'ai-mal-au-dos » !

\- Encore un défi ?

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai d…

Thomas n'eut même pas le temps d'articuler sa phrase que Damien s'était déjà accroupi devant lui en lui faisant signe de monter sur son dos.

\- Allez ! Monte Luke!

\- C'est pas plutôt Yoda…

\- Monte Wikipedia !

Thomas cessa de ricaner pendant quelques secondes devant l'image étrangement fascinante de Damien, dos à lui, sans pantalon. Il reprit ses esprits, vida la bouteille d'une traite, la balança dans la pièce et se jeta sur lui. Damien poussa un petit cri quand il lui monta dessus puis rigola en se relevant doucement. Thomas s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à son ami alors que celui-ci courait dans les couloirs. Thomas ignorait si c'était l'alcool ou si c'était Damien qui cachait une force pareil pour pouvoir galoper dans les couloirs avec lui sur son dos. Il n'était pas lourd ni grand mais c'était quand même impressionnant. Alors qu'il était accroché à lui, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche… physiquement… de lui. Il avait encore son t-shirt et Thomas aussi mais le peu de chaleur qu'il pouvait capter de lui avait quelque chose de doux et Thomas ne le serrait plus pour se tenir mais simplement parce que c'était agréable.

Damien arriva assez vite dans le bureau de Frédéric et posa Thomas sur le bureau en ne prêtant pas attention aux tas de feuilles qu'il renversa. Damien était plié en quatre à cause de la douleur mais rigolait avec les larmes aux yeux tant leur course était absurde. Thomas aussi rirait.

\- Putain mon dos !

\- Ah mais c'est toi qui voulais faire le malin, Damien !

\- Oui mais moi j'ai des couilles !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que, maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te poser des défis ! Et mon premier sera…

Il parcourra le bureau avec son regard quelque peu vacillant et puis lui annonça avec encore plus large sourire :

\- De foutre la merde dans le bureau de ce cher Frédéric qui a OSÉ ne pas apporter des mini-burgers et du champagne AU GRAND DUO DE WANKIL STUDIO !

Thomas se leva calmement du bureau, s'approcha d'une armoire et, d'un geste violent, en renversa tout le contenu en hurlant avec un immense sourire :

\- WEBEDIA ! VOIL À CE QUI ARRIVE QUAND ON S'ATTAQUE AUX GRANDS LAINK ET TERRACID !

Damien prit l'un des marqueurs prêt du tableau blanc et d'un geste ample dessina deux énormes bites.

\- VOUS VOYEZ CE QUE VOUS NOUS OBLIGEZ À FAIRE !

Ils continuèrent à renverser moult feuilles et ustensiles de bureau dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur. Leur taux d'alcoolémie et de gaminerie était à la hauteur de leur hurlement et de leur rire qui résonnaient dans tout l'étage. Thomas retourna s'asseoir sur le bureau encore essoufflé par sa prestation physique et vocale. Et Damien lui cria :

\- Ok. 2-1 pour moi.

\- Comment ça 2-1 ?

\- Je me suis mis à poil en courant dans les couloirs ET je t'ai porté.

Thomas se leva du bureau et commença à déboutonner son pantalon et se rassit fièrement sur le bureau en slip.

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ? lui dit-il en ricanant.

Damien s'approcha de lui et attrapa son slip. Thomas s'arrêta d'un coup de rire quand il sentit ses doigts froids sur sa peau et plongea son regard dans le sien.

TERRACID :

Sur le moment, l'idée de Damien de retirer de force ce simple tissu qui couvrait Thomas lui avait paru amusante. Puis… le frisson qui parcourra le corps de Thomas et qu'il sentit…la sensation de ses doigts en contact avec la peau chaude et douce de Thomas… son visage à quelques centimètres du sien qui sentait son souffle chaud… Damien s'arrêta net. Il sentit ses joues se rougir et son cœur s'emballer. Thomas… il était si prêt de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils se regardaient sans savoir pourquoi. Un sentiment aussi étrange qu'impulsif bouillait dans ses entrailles. Il le regardait profondément. Il regardait chaque détail de son visage intensément mais surtout ses deux yeux bruns qui le fixaient lui aussi. A chaque détail qu'il fixait, la gêne laissait place à un sentiment bien plus doux et agréable… un désir… le désir de ne jamais avoir à quitter des yeux son visage… ce désir de se rapprocher… il jeta son regard sur ses lèvres… Elles aussi… il les désirait…

LAINK :

Thomas était immobilisé par le geste qu'avait eu Damien. Il ne bougeait pas alors qu'il sentait le bout de ses doigts toujours sur ses hanches. Il avait son regard absorbé par ses deux grands yeux turquoise, mais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de frissonner. La sensation qu'il avait eue d'être touché laissait place à une grande frustration qu'il ait arrêté et un désir montait un lui. Un désir de ses doigts sur son corps. Lui aussi, il parcourait son visage du regard en s'arrêtant sur chacun des détails de sa peau, de ses yeux, de sa barbe. Ce visage qu'il avait tant vu, il se prenait à l'admirer d'une toute autre façon. Il réalisait qu'il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça, qu'il voulait le connaitre plus. Il vit le regard de Damien s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Il regarda ses lèvres aussi. Elles aussi… il les désirait…

TERRACID :

Ce fut ce désir fulgurant qui poussa Damien à coller ses lèvres contre celle de Thomas.

LAINK :

Ce fut ce désir fulgurant qui poussa Thomas à poser ses mains sur les joues de Damien pour le coller davantage à lui.

TERRACID :

Il n'y avait plus de réflexion, plus de pensée, plus rien que ce désir qui allumait tout son corps et qui le collait à Thomas dans un engouement et une force inimaginable. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour ouvrir leur bouche et laisser, à leur langue, la chance de se courtiser. Le goût du champagne ne donnait que plus de force et de saveur à leur long et chaud baiser. Leurs mains commencèrent aussi à devenir mouvantes et ambitieuses. Alors que Damien sentait les mains de Thomas se mêler à ses cheveux, ses mains glissèrent sous le tissu et commencèrent doucement à caresser les fermes cuisses de Thomas.

LAINK :

Quand Thomas sentit les mains de Damien glisser le long des jambes, il se détacha de ses lèvres par surprise. Damien le regarda et sourit avant de directement plonger sa tête dans son coup pour l'embrasser. Ses mains continuèrent à se balader sous le tissu et ses lèvres chaudes et humides caressaient sensuellement son coup et, à certains moments, semblaient s'arrêter pour le mordiller ou aspirer sa peau. Les mains de Damien continuaient toujours de remonter à l'intersection de ses jambes et Thomas resserrait son étreinte à mesure qu'il s'en approchait.

TERRACID :

Damien avait la tête plongé dans son coup chaud et tendre et le dévorait de plaisir puis descendit ses lèvres sur son torse. En même temps, il remontait ses mains pour entrer en contact avec l'objet de son désir qui semblait emplit de ce même désir tant il étirait le tissu. Dès qu'il l'effleura, il sentit tout le corps de Thomas frissonner de surprise et de plaisir. Il releva la tête pour mieux pouvoir enlever le tissu qu'il jeta sans même le suivre du regard. Quand il baissa les yeux, il se rendit compte que lui aussi était rempli de désir. Thomas aussi le remarqua. Damien empoigna le membre en érection de Thomas. Il commença à faire glisser sa main de haut en bas et sentit le corps de Thomas se raidirent. Les mains de Thomas empoignèrent aussi son membre et commencèrent à exécuter ses mêmes mouvements verticaux.

LAINK :

Damien accélérait ses mouvements au fur et à mesure que le corps de Thomas se raidissait. Thomas posa sa tête sur son torse et gémissait doucement entre ses dents. Le geste était le même que seul mais la sensation surpassait de loin ses plaisirs solitaires. Il soufflait lourdement dans le coup de Damien et sentait son esprit, déjà embrouillé par l'alcool, se remplir de sensations qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée et qui le faisait basculer dans une extase. Continuer à satisfaire Damien commençait être difficile tant le plaisir le faisait trembler. Et puis, d'un coup, il sentit cette extase sans nom atteindre une apothéose divine qui lui fit lâcher tout ce qu'il avait.

TERRACID :

Entre les phalanges de Damien, sortit un liquide visqueux pendant que Thomas poussa un gémissement qu'il eut du mal à étouffer en serrant le corps de Damien. Thomas s'arrêta un peu pour reprendre son souffle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Damien. Damien attrapa sur le bureau une feuille et essuya sa main avec puis la chiffonna pour la jeter dans un coin de la pièce. Mais Thomas n'attendit pas longtemps tant il voulait, lui aussi, le sentir vibrer de bonheur à ses côtés. Il se jeta sur la bouche de Damien et reprit ses mouvements de plus belle. La chaleur de la bouche de Thomas… Ses mains qui se baladaient sur les fesses charnues de Thomas… ses tendres doigts qui s'agitaient au rythme effréné de sa respiration jusqu'à ce sentiment de pure passion fasse aussi exploser son cerveau et son membre dans une cascade de plaisir qui emplit les mains de Thomas. Damien en trembla et poussa un grand râle qui fit tendrement sourire Thomas.

LAINK :

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent avec des yeux épuisés mais remplis d'un profond sentiment de bonheur et d'extase. Thomas eut lui aussi le réflexe de s'essuyer les mains avec des feuilles qu'il jeta. Ils soufflaient très lourdement et ils sentaient tous les deux l'adrénaline les quitter et une profonde fatigue, qu'ils avaient su retarder, s'installer. Thomas avait la tête lourde et qui tournait et s'assit sur la chaise du bureau tant il avait du mal à tenir debout. Damien s'approcha de lui et déposa, sur ses lèvres, un baiser moins impulsif et plus doux.

\- Je vais chercher une autre bouteille et je reviens.

La dernière image que Thomas eut de Damien fut sa magnifique paire de fesses qui s'enfonçait dans les couloirs puis il posa sa tête sur le bureau, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

TERRACID :

Damien marchait beaucoup moins droit qu'avant et avait la tête qui tournait. Il dut s'appuyer sur un mur pour ne pas tomber mais sa perte d'équilibre ne partait pas. Il tenta de traverser une allée remplie de bureau mais il tomba sur le carrelage froid pour ne jamais réussir à se relever. Une profonde fatigue remplit sa vue de noir et il eut comme dernier souvenir, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient, le goût des lèvres de Thomas contre les siennes.


	6. Chapitre 6: La décision

Voici le chapitre 6 :D et le dernier chapitre de la première partie de cette histoire.

Pour plus d'informations sur le pourquoi du comment, je vous invite à lire la fanfiction jusqu'au bout puisque je ne peux vous parler de la deuxième partie que si vous finissez la première.

Comme toujours, si la première partie de cette fanfiction vous a plu (malgré les fautes d'orthographe et les autres fautes d'inattentions contre lesquelles je tente de lutter :/ ) n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire (ça fait toujours plaisir :D)

Merci et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : la décision

LAINK:

Thomas s'était éveillé depuis une heure, mais il resta là, couché, le regard fixé dans l'infini du plafond, à réfléchir sur la situation. Quand il était rentré chez lui la veille, à peine avait-il jeté son corps sur le lit, qu'il s'était endormi d'épuisement mental. Il était toujours fatigué et, surtout, il avait ce sentiment de ne vouloir rien faire hormis resté en boule dans son lit à attendre que rien ne se soit passé.

Son esprit restait fixé sur le regard de Damien lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était allé trop loin. Son regard avait une étincelle de honte et de désespoir qui le terrifiait. Quand ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus et qu'il avait enfin compris pourquoi Damien avait agi ainsi. Mais, plus encore, il s'était retrouvé face à une part de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas. En premier lieu, il avait été plongé dans un sombre déni qui lui avait fait se dire toute sorte de chose horrible par colère. Mais les heures passant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : l'alcool l'avait aidé à agir mais pas à désirer. C'était lui et lui seul qui l'avait fait désirer Damien. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça expliquait beaucoup de chose sur lui-même. Des détails qui s'étaient accumulés mais dont il n'avait jamais fait l'effort de regarder par couardise. Ses moments où ils s'étaient tenu la main sans que ça ne le dérange… Ses moments où il avait regardé se recoiffer en se disant que c'était un bel homme… Ses moments où il l'avait laissé l'emmener dans les plus sombres des conneries et qu'il avait réussi à le convaincre avec son beau sourire… Ses courts moments où l'avait furtivement regarder se changer… Où simplement tous ses moments où il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de juste vouloir être à ses côtés et lui sourire… Peut-être que c'était vrai… Peut-être qu'il pouvait être attiré par lui… Parce que c'était lui ? Parce que c'était un homme ? Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la question. Et des questions, il en avait des dizaines et des centaines qui venaient dans son esprit et qui l'empêchait de se lever. Tout le reste de la journée se déroula ainsi : il se posait une question, tentait d'y répondre, se retrouvait face à encore plus d'interrogation sur lui-même, alors tentait de répondre à ses questions, ect.

Il tournait en rond et le savait bien. Il avait peur que sa peur face à l'inconnu ne le rende agressif envers lui-même. Il sentait en lui grandir une colère de frustration mais il tentait de ne pas tomber dans ce piège en pensant à lui…

Damien… Alors c'était ça qui l'avait rendu aussi agressif. C'était ce sentiment de ne pas comprendre, ce sentiment d'impuissance envers quelque chose qui nous dépasse, ce sentiment de découvrir quelque chose qui avait toujours été là mais qui nous échappait, ce sentiment d'aborder la vie d'une toute autre manière. C'était pour ça… Il était perdu et il avait choisi de lui cacher. Thomas ne lui en voulait pas. Comment aurait-il pu ? S'il s'en était souvenu, il ne lui aurait pas dit. Il ne lui en voulait même pas d'être énervé.

Il restait dans sa chambre alors que les heures défilaient. Que devait-il faire ? Il voulait l'appeler. Il savait, à présent, qu'il le savait. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Est-ce que lui aussi pensait qu'il était attiré par lui ? Est-ce qu'il ne le croyait pas ? Est-ce qu'il le regrettait ? Est-ce qu'il était encore avec elle ?

Alors c'était pour ça qu'il était retourné dans les bras de cette salope de Martine. Il doutait alors… il voulait se conforter dans son hétérosexualité. Pour ça, il lui en voulait. Pas qu'il soit jaloux… enfin… Peut-être un peu… Mais il lui en voulait, surtout, d'avoir préféré se mentir à lui-même en retournant dans les bras d'une femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé que de se poser les bonnes questions. Mais même s'il lui en voulait un peu, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir le courage de l'appeler. Il savait à quel point il en avait envie. Bien avant toute cette histoire, Damien avait toujours été son confident et la personne avec qui il pouvait réfléchir et se consoler. Et aujourd'hui qu'il en avait tant besoin et envie, il fallait qu'il n'en soit pas capable…

Et puis même… que se passerait-il s'il lui disait ? Et même si Damien ressentait la même chose ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait se mettre ensemble ? Après toutes ses années d'amitiés ? Et leur chaîne ? Que se deviendrait leur duo s'il se mettait en couple ?

En couple… Rien que d'y penser, il sentait ses joues le piquer et son ventre se tordre. Pas que ça lui déplairait, au contraire… Plus il y pensait et plus cette idée passait de folle à follement envoûtante. Il le connaissait depuis tellement de temps. Certains couples n'auraient pas attendu le quart pour se mettre ensemble, se marier et fonder une famille. Alors pourquoi l'idée qu'il puisse se mettre ensemble le refroidissait autant ?

De toute façon, se disait-il, il ne savait même pas ce qu'en pensait Damien. Au point où il en était, la seule chose qu'il espérait était que Damien ne lui en veuille pas. Il se souvenait de son regard, de sa colère, de sa peine quand il avait réalisé qu'il en avait trop dit et puis de la violence avec laquelle il avait fermé la porte. À ce moment-là, il avait été beaucoup trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit de constructif. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, depuis des heures qu'il ne comptait plus, il réalisait l'erreur qu'il avait commise en le laissant partir. Il ne vivait pas bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Il aurait dû insister, frapper cette porte jusqu'à ce que les gongs sautent s'il le fallait. Il aurait dû être là pour lui. C'est ce qu'aurait fait un vrai ami. Et il lui pensait pouvoir se mettre en couple avec lui… Il ne le méritait pas, pensait-il.

Plus la journée avançait et plus ses questions viraient à l'angoisse, la culpabilité, la détresse. Il n'avait pas travaillé, n'avait pas mangé, ne s'était pas lavé, en fait, il ne s'était pas levé de toute la journée. Et il ne réalisa même pas que le samedi était finalement passé quand il s'endormit dans ses larmes.

* * *

TERRACID :

Il se réveilla, ce dimanche-là, avec les yeux encore collés par les larmes de la veille. Il entendait au loin son téléphone vaguement sonner mais savait que ce n'était pas lui. Depuis qu'il avait demandé à Martine de partir vendredi soir, ne l'ayant pas bien pris, elle l'avait harcelé tout le samedi et semblait continuer. Mais il ne voulait ni s'excuser de son action, ni la revoir. Il le regrettait atrocement. Ça avait été idiot de sa part. Il ne l'avait réalisé que devant l'immense sentiment de culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Thomas la voir.

Alors c'était vrai… Il éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. Après tout ce temps à se chercher les plus sombres et les plus hypocrites des excuses, il s'était mis face à ses actes et avait commencé comprendre qu'il se mentait depuis le début. Thomas ne le rendait pas indifférent. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent. Il l'avait ce quelque chose qui le rendait unique et qui lui donnait tant de valeur à ses yeux. Aujourd'hui, il était capable de mettre des mots dessus. C'était un sentiment à la fois de soulagement mais aussi très terrifiant.

D'autant plus terrifiant qu'il l'avait vu, ce regard. Ce regard que Thomas lui avait jeté ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : il en avait trop dis et Thomas s'en était souvenu. Alors maintenant il savait… Mais ce qui terrifiait Damien était de savoir ce que lui en pensait. Il avait peur, tellement peur. Si Thomas ne partageait pas ses sentiments, alors il avait peur pour la survie de leur duo et du constant mal à l'aise qui trainerait entre eux. Il ne s'imaginait pas pouvoir encore être avec lui tout en sachant qu'il pourrait prendre chacune de leur blague de couple au premier degré. Mais, si Thomas partageait ses sentiments, alors Damien serait encore plus terrifié par le choix cornélien qu'il devrait prendre. Est-ce qu'il pourrait se mettre en couple avec Thomas ? Est-ce qu'il en avait envie ? Est-ce que thomas aussi ?

Toutes ses questions ne menaient à rien, à part, à intensifier son mal de crâne. Il se leva enfin de son lit alors que midi avait déjà pointé le bout de son nez pour lui piquer les yeux avec tout son éclat. Il trouva son téléphone sur la table du salon à côté des assiettes de son dîner avec Martine. Elles n'avaient pas bougé depuis hier mais c'était seulement aujourd'hui qu'il avait la force physique et mentale de les laver. La journée d'avant n'avait pas été facile pour lui alors il se demandait comment elle avait été pour Thomas, lui, qui avait retrouvé la mémoire.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui refermer la porte au nez. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû le laisser seul face une nouvelle aussi importante. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû être là pour lui. Il savait à quel point il avait souffert de la situation. Pas parce qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'attirance pour un autre homme. Mais le simple fait qu'il ne voulait pas l'accepter par orgueil, ne pas accepter qu'il puisse avoir ignoré ses sentiments, l'avait rendu en colère avec la terre entière. Et lui, après tout ça, avait osé laisser Thomas seul.

Il s'en voulait. Il savait pourtant qu'à ce moment-là, il n'en aurait pas été capable. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se détester pour ça. Il regardait son téléphone du coin de l'œil alors qu'il nettoyait les assiettes. Il voulait l'appeler. Non. Il le devait. Il devait être là pour lui. Et même si Thomas ne ressentait pas ce qu'il ressentait, lui, il le devait au moins parce que c'était son ami. Il déposa l'assiette qu'il tenait en main et fonça sur téléphone, les mains impatientes mais tremblantes. Son cœur accélérait à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Il l'attrapa. Il parcouru très rapidement ses notifications. À travers les nombreuses tentatives d'appels d'Alain, il s'arrêta sur la notification d'un tweet de Laink.

Il fonça sur twitter :

 _Je ne suis pas dispo pour le live de ce dimanche. Désolé. Bon W-E à tous_

Pas de smiley. Pas d'humour. Pas de réponse aux commentaires. Rien qu'un froid tweet et impersonnel qui ne traduisait rien de bon.

Damien alla de suite tweeter avec le compte de Wankil studio :

 _Le live de ce dimanche est malheureusement annulé :( en espérant que vous ne soyez déçus. Bise à vous tous :)_

Il fourra son téléphone dans sa poche, prit sa veste et son portefeuille pour foncer jusqu'à la gare. Il l'avait enfin ce courage : le courage d'aller lui parler, ce courage d'être avec lui pour l'aider, ce courage de lui demander des réponses. Non pas qu'il n'était pas mort à l'intérieur rien qu'à l'idée de poser ses yeux sur lui, non pas qu'il ne tremblait pas rien que de s'imaginer s'approcher de lui, non pas qu'il sentait ses yeux se préparer à pleurer,… Non, il n'était pas prêt et ne le serait jamais. Et c'est justement pour ça qu'il partit avec tout son courage parce que c'était la seule chose sur laquelle il pourrait compter.

Quand il arriva enfin devant la porte de l'appartement de Thomas, il ne prit même pas la peine de souffler ou de rassembler ses idées, de peur de perdre le peu de courage qui lui restait, et frappa à la porte. Chaque coup qu'il donna dans la porte avec son poing résonna dans tout son corps et le pétrifia. Il attendit une réponse en vain. Il frappa à nouveau et cette fois-ci ponctua ses coups d'un :

\- Thomas ! C'est Damien ! Je… Tu avais raison…Il faut qu'on en parle ! lui cria-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse.

En grand silence suivit puis il entendit très légèrement une porte s'ouvrir puis des pas s'approcher. Il entendit Thomas derrière la porte lui dire avec la gorge nouée :

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu.

Damien sentit toute la peine que portait sa voix, mais aussi toute la joie et la délivrance. Il ne tenta même pas de s'empêcher de pleurer et sourit de soulagement. Damien posa sa tête sur la porte :

\- Je suis content aussi que tu acceptes de me parler après t'avoir évité pendant des jours. Et… je suis désolé, Thomas, de ne pas avoir eu la force de t'en parler.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas… Je n'aurai pas pu non plus. Moi aussi, je suis désolé de t'avoir engueulé…

\- Non, je comprends. Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des connards.

Un silence s'installa, mais pas un silence long et pesant comme ceux qu'ils avaient connus. C'était un doux silence qui leur permettait de profiter de leur soulagement et de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir enfin se dire et comment le formuler.

\- Tes souvenirs te sont revenus ?

\- Oui…

Damien sentit son ventre se nouer. Il avait tant craint ce moment et était heureux de n'avoir que le poids de sa voix à subir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

\- Je ne pense pas que l'alcool soit la seule responsable… Je pense que…

Thomas s'arrêta et s'osa pas reprendre sa phrase. Damien sentait, dans son silence, sa peine alors il lui répondit :

\- Moi non plus. Je pense que j'ai… des sentiments qui dépassent notre amitié.

A peine avait-il formulé ses mots qu'il ne le réalisait toujours pas. Damien avait presqu'eu la sensation d'en être témoin plus qu'acteur. Il sentait comme une immense chaleur dans ses tripes alors que son cœur commençait à paniquer. Thomas ne lui répondit pas. Damien vit la poignée de porte bouger et la porte s'ouvrir. Thomas était devant lui, le visage dégoulinant de larmes et se jeta dans ses bras sans prévenir. Il le serrait si fort et Damien lui rendait bien son étreinte.

\- Moi aussi, Damien.

Pendant de longues secondes, Thomas et Damien n'osèrent rien dire et se contentèrent de rester plonger dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre tant la chaleur et cette sensation d'être enfin réuni après tous ses jours de solitude leur faisaient plus que du bien. Damien, étant plus grand, il déposa sa tête sur celle de Thomas et profitait de ses doux cheveux pendant que Thomas profitait de ses bras rassurants qui l'entouraient. Mais malgré le bonheur de ce moment, l'un et l'autre brûlaient de l'intérieur en se demandant ce qu'ils feraient quand ils se détacheraient. Thomas, blottit dans ses bras et les larmes aux yeux, lui murmura :

\- On n'est quand même des gros fragiles.

Ils éclatèrent de rire à ses mots en pleurant de joie. Damien n'avait plus ri de bon cœur comme ça depuis bien longtemps. C'était bien plus qu'un soulagement mais une véritable renaissance. Après ses journées de deuils, il apercevait une lueur d'espoir.

Ils se séparèrent et Thomas lui prit la main pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Son beau sourire, sa douce main dans la sienne, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'évite ? Thomas lui lâcha la main pour aller chercher des rafraîchissements dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait que de la bière mais, clairement, Damien aurait même bu avec plaisir l'eau du robinet tant que c'était son beau sourire qui lui apportait. Damien s'assit dans le canapé et prit la bière que Thomas lui tendit. C'était assez ironique, pensait-il, que cette fois-ci, l'alcool vienne après leur sentiment. Thomas s'assit à côté de lui et, après seulement une rapide gorgée, se tourna vers lui juste pour le regarder avec un petit sourire. Damien, d'abord gêné, le regardait aussi avec avidité. Il sentait en lui quelque chose d'aussi violent qu'agréable qui se battait dans sa poitrine. C'était une sensation tellement étrange que de se plonger dans son regard mais, surtout, de savoir que c'était réciproque. Thomas se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que si je t'embrassais, tu reculerais ?

Le visage de Thomas était si proche du sien. Il voyait dans ses yeux briller une vive lueur de désir mais aussi de crainte. Thomas s'était approché de lui et attendait sa réponse. Damien voyait à ses mains tremblantes et à ses joues rosées qu'il avait peur qu'il ne refuse mais aussi qu'il accepte. Oui, lui aussi avait peur de franchir ce pas mais il sentait crier en lui un sentiment qu'il avait nié depuis tant d'années. Alors Damien prit son visage en main pour mieux l'attirer sur ses lèvres. La sensation qui en suivit les plongea tous les deux dans une sérénité qui sembla leur faire oublier tout leurs remords, leurs tracas, leurs peurs… tout. La douceur des lèvres de Thomas le rendait avare et il commença, sans même rendre compte, et intensifier ce baiser en y glissant sa langue. Il sentit la surprise de Thomas très vite s'estomper quand il sentit, lui aussi, sa langue chercher et trouver avidement la sienne. Quand ils décollèrent leurs lèvres et qu'ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, ils se mirent à rire, comme soulagé de l'avoir enfin fait. Enfin sans l'aide d'alcool. Thomas souffla avant de lui dire :

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je sais pas… J'imagine qu'on devrait penser à quelque chose de plus… sérieux.

\- C'est parce que tu n'oses pas dire le mot « couple » ?

Damien esquissa un sourire. Il avait raison.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu es un homme ou parce que tu es mon ami, mais, l'idée qu'on puisse être en couple à quelque chose de… bizarre. Pas que je trouve que les couples d'hommes soient bizarres, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. C'est juste que… sur soi c'est étrange. Parce que… Tu vis ta vie. Tu as l'impression de te connaître. À vrai dire, tu es même la seule personne que tu es sûr de connaître. Et puis, un jour, tu te rends compte que c'est faux, que tu ne te connais pas si bien que ça et qu'il y avait ses sentiments qui brûlaient en toi depuis le début et que tu n'as pas vu.

\- Comme si tu avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour finalement réaliser que ça a toujours été toi.

Damien leva son regard vers lui. Il le voyait sourire alors qu'il était surpris mais rassuré que Thomas ait pu ressentir ce qu'il avait ressenti :

\- Tu sais, Damien, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Pas autant que toi j'imagine… Et ma première réaction, à l'idée qu'on puisse être en couple, a été de penser que ça nous changerait, que ça changerait notre duo, notre travail, notre amitié, même notre vie. Et puis j'ai réalisé qu'on passe tellement de temps ensemble et que ma vie tourne presque toujours autour de toi et que… d'une certaine manière… on était presqu'en couple. Alors si on l'était vraiment, c'est vrai que ça changerait notre vie. Mais en même temps, ça la changerait que pour quelques détails.

Damien n'avait jamais perçu leur relation de ce point de vue et, plus encore, n'avait imaginé faire le parallèle avec un couple. Il baissait les yeux en y réfléchissant. Thomas lui prit la main et s'approcha de lui. Il vit dans son regard le doute et ajouta :

\- Tu te souviens les débuts de notre chaîne, Damien. On avait commencé naïvement à poster des vidéos sur la toile en espérant qu'assez de gens nous regarde pour se sentir fier et qu'on puisse bien se marrer. Quand on a commencé à avoir du succès, j'étais effrayé. J'avais peur que mêler amitié et travail ne ruine tout. Mais j'avais surtout peur que la chute soit dure. Et tous les jours depuis ce moment-là, je me réveille et je prie pour que ça tienne encore. Mais, tant que ça tient, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Vivre cette aventure avec toi fait que je ne regretterai jamais cette décision et même si tout doit disparaître du jour au lendemain. Et pour nous, ça peut être pareil. On va peut-être s'écraser violemment et briser tout ce qu'on a vécu. Mais si ça tient, alors ça pourrait une belle aventure que je ne regretterai pas d'avoir vécu. Si tu acceptes, Damien, j'aimerais vivre cette nouvelle aventure avec toi.

Damien baissa les yeux pour voir ses mains dans celles de Thomas puis lui dit avec un large sourire et ses yeux mouillés plongés dans les siens :

\- Oui, Thomas, je le veux.

Thomas rit au manque de sérieux de Damien et le prit dans ses bras. L'humour avait toujours été la clef de voûte de leur amitié et de savoir que ce même humour démarrerait leur nouvelle relation leur donnait à tous les deux beaucoup d'espoir.

* * *

NOTES :

C'est la fin de la première partie de cette fanfiction :D

Au début de l'écriture, je comptais (comme beaucoup de fanfiction de ce style) terminer sur la révélation des sentiments et la promesse de jours meilleurs mais, en fait, je me suis dit que ça serait beaucoup plus intéressant, au contraire, de voir le développement de leur couple que ce soit par rapport à leur amitié, leur travail et par rapport à eux-mêmes. Je me suis même arrangée pour que le titre « Amnesia » ait encore un peu de sens dans cette suite (mais j'en dis pas plus, bande de curieux :3)

Mais comme mon blocus et mes examens ne vont pas tarder à venir (j'avais presqu'oublié que j'avais encore une vie X) ), je vais faire une pause et reprendrai normalement l'écriture pendant les vacances d'été avec certainement un rythme similaire (à savoir un chapitre par semaine). J'ignore encore si cette deuxième partie sera longue ou non mais j'en ai déjà les bases.

En tout cas, merci aux personnes qui m'ont lue et ont commenté (les critiques sont toujours un moyen d'avoir du recul et d'avancer) et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant :3


End file.
